The New Guys!
by Ultimate Mask
Summary: These are the Guys After Our Gang leaves school! Hope you like! Please read if you're open to OCs Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

So basically this is the next generation after all of our favorite pals! This is exactly 10 plus 1 for good luck years from where the anime took place! I had a dream about this and I've kind of stuck myself and my brother in this (Tee Hee he doesn't know! Don't you dare tell him!) Hopefully you'll catch on fast but if you want any extra clarifying please feel free to ask I have no life! It's no problem! Also this is from my point of view except for the first chapter! You'll get why after!

A horribly aged Stein stood in front of his chatting class room. The bags under his eyes had made new friends and his skin had become rougher especially on the back of his hands. He decided to end their conversations, "Class we'll be going over Death Scythe History today." Faces lit up while others turned to a more gloomy style. "But before we start We have a couple new students. Come in please!" The door opened and at first nothing happened and everyone was confused until someone was pushed into the class.

In a blur a boy landed on the floor surprised as everyone else. He had dark brown hair that was gelled into a spiked Mohawk. His eyes matched his hair. His tanned skin covered his male but boyish cheek bones. He sported a bright forest green and black baseball shirt with dark blue jeans that if not inspected properly could appear to be black. He was farly tall and had broad shoulders for his age.

Everyone stared as the boy about 15 stood up with a red blush on his cheeks. He finally said, "She pushed me."

A voice came from the person who was leaning on the door's threshold, "You said you wanted to make an awesome entrance." The girl walking over to the boy had matching eyes and hair color. Unlike his being short hers came down was slightly past her shoulders. At the moment it was up in a half curly ponytail; a few strands of bangs fell on her face to her annoyance. Her clothes consisted of light blue jean shorts that were half way down her thigh they had two soul designs on the butt cheeks one black with red accents and one red with black accents, a vibrant red noodle strap tank was covered with a black sleeve less shirt that had horizontal cuts on the back, purple and white covers. She was definetly womanly but not to the extent of being whistled, hooted or hallarded at. "In my opinion that was pretty awesome."

The taller boy mumbled, "You're a jerk."

Stein looked bored as ever when he answered, "Please introduce your selves to the class. It's sort of the traditional thing to do."

She smiled showing off rosey lips, "'Kay! I'm Metreah Williams," She pointed to her company. "And this is Matt; to my disappointment my brother and partner."

He gaped, "To your disappointment? What about me I didn't exactly get the good end of the stick."

"Oh shush as soon as I find someone who can sink wavelengths with me I'll be number one with them instead."

"No I will!" the two continued to bicker. They stopped when a Dark blue haired girl stood on top of a desk.

She pointed a finger towards them. "Neither of you'll be number one." She wore black ninja pants and a navy blue sport shirt. Her hair was in a high pony tail. She gave off that tom boy feel. (The product of Black*Star and Tsubaki)

A cocky smile lay on her pale lips and face. "Cause I am and always will be!" Her grin was spread ear to ear. It broke though when her partner coughed. "I mean We always will be!" The cougher was a girl with white hair in two childish pigtails. She had green piercing eyes. Her outfit was made up of a leather jacket over a classic school girl's skirt, dress shirt and sweeter vest. (The product of Soul and Maka EEEEEPPPP! Lucky Maka! )

Matt started booming with laughter. "Are they serious?" Mettreah joined him in laughing. "Wow they totally just made my day!"

The two started to get angry. The girl on the desk shouted, "Hey! You two are just stupid worms crawling around on my world! So shut up and take a back seat to my Awesomeness!"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Unlike you we're actually ranked number 1."

"Do you wanna Take this outside punk?"

"Yeah ninja freak!" Matt grabbed Mettreah's wrist and started to drag her out of the room.

His rival did the same until Stein spoke up. "Where do all of you think you're going?"

They all stopped dead in their tracks. Matt finally after great thought turned back and said, "I'm feeling very ill *cough* *Cough*."

Stein cranked the screw in driving straight through his brain while saying, "Screw it! (Did you get the pun?) Just go get it out of your systems."

Being dragged out of the classroom the girl adoringly shouted, "He is so cool!"

*** Once outside the school on the coble stone place where Soul, Black*Star, Patty, Liz and Kidd had their epic Battle***

"You ladies ready for this." Matt looked at the two apponents in front of him and his little sister.

The white haired girl said with her hands in her jacket pockets, "Just for the record. I'm Sam and my partner's is Tabby. You should at least know the names of who kicks your asses." Her lips curled back to reveal a toothy smile that could have come from a shark.

"You know you guys can still back out. There would only be a little shame at this point." Matt was edging them on.

Tabby Screamed, "Let's kick their asses Sam!"

"Kay!" She transformed into scythe not unlike her father. The biggest difference was that the staff and all was made out of the blade's material. It was rounded on the handle but still glissened in the sun. she was caught by her partner

Mettreah smirked, "So you're the mister and you're the weapon?" She pointed at the appropriate person for each fact.

"Yeah! I'm the best mister ever!" Tabby looked.

"We'll see," Mettreah and Matt held hands and in a flash of light Matt turned into a knight's sword." It was sterling Silver but with the strength of diamonds. On the handle the words Fire in a Mid Evil font. She twirled him around in her hand a few times before resting him at her side.

"The first moves yours," The swords man winked at her compition.

The strictly girl team charged at her slashing the Sam down. She side stepped them and blocked the second attach. Furiously the scythe was flung at her. Her sword, either clashing and blocking or herself getting out of the way. Her speed was uncanny and spectacle for her age.

"Let's end this Matt with the Switcher!" She jumped back from Tabby.

"Yeah," His eye line was all you could see in the blade.

Tabby started to fume, "How are you so fast?"

"It's just my thing." After scratching her noggon with her free hand she charged and got it so that her sword was on top of Sam's blade. The two weapons went back and forth.

A flash of light appeared and Matt was back in human form. He stood on the weapons slanted blade. His weight crashing it out of her hands and onto the ground completely. Tabby was left weapon less. Mettreah and Matt were still holding hands when another flash of light was seen.

Matt was now holding a sword identical to himself with the exception of the words on the handle they now said ice. Tabby was caught with Mettreah at her neck.

Matt laughed, "Did we forget to tell you we're both Weapons and Miesters?"

Hope you loved it's a little choppy I know sorry! To be honest unless I get some good feedback on this I won't continue until I'm done my other stories! So iff you want more you need to tell!


	2. Chapter 2

Matt redrew his sword and looked Tabby straight in her furious eyes. "Guess we're still number one." This only proved to provoke her.

Tabby yelled, "Why is it that you can both be weapons and meisters and we can't?"

Matt raised an eyebrow, "First you need parents that are both meister and weapon. Then even after that there's only like a 1 in a 100 chance you'll be able to achieve both forms."

Sam turned back into a girl and grunted, "We both have those. You probably don't even know who are parents are do you?" A smug look came to her face as she stood up and dusted imaginary dust off her clothes.

Mettreah turned back into her human form and sat on the stairs in front of the school looking over the town. "Not a clue. Does it matter?"

Tabby boomed, "Oh it matters. My Parents are the legendary team of Tsubaki and Black*Star! And Sam's are Soul Eater and Maka Albarn."

Matt gaped, "No you are so lying! Black*Star is my ultimate idol! He's so awesome!" Matt went off running in circles and Eeeep-ing like a fan girl.

Tabby smirked, "It's the truth. I've got the tattoo and all." She turned so he could see the star on her arm.

His face went to complete hofrrifacation. He got on his hands and knees in front of her and started to beg. "I'm so sorry. Please, please introduce me to your dad? Please I'll do anything? You can have my fricken kidneys! You don't have to take me to Candy mountain!"

Mettreah kicked him in the gut flopping him over to his back. "You're pathetic."

Tabby smiled, "Who could blame him, my dad is like god and I'm like Jessus."

"No you're like an idiot." She picked up her brother and started to leave the two girls. "It doesn't matter who your parents are. All that matters in this world is who you are."

But Matt begged to differ. "Shut up! I have to meet Black*Star! Who cares about pride I'll beg if I have to!"

"No! No you will not! As long as you're my partner there will be no begging!" they went back into the school one not choosing to but being forced.

Tabby And Sam stood on the stone paths looking at each other. Hoping that the other would have the answers to the new found questions.

Tabby finally spoke, "It was getting boring not having any competion."

They both smiled. Sam replied, "Yeah this is just a speed bump to Deathscythe!"

Tabby's smile went a little sinister, "Yeah a really cute speed bump."

Sam became digusted, "EEWWWW Mohawk guy is so not cute!"

Tabby started for the school, "I think so."

"you only think that because he adores your family."

****Later on in Class****

When the students had returned they had sat down and joined the lesson. Sam had fallen asleep in less than a minute. They were all being brain numbed by the lesson when a boy walked in. He had a black mullet that barely flared in the back and was shaggy in the front. He was wearing skinny black jeans, black soldier style boots and white shirt that had a black graphic design. It was of a faded reaper skull. To say the least the teen had this smug sloppy persona.

Stein looked at the boy and asked, "What's the excuse today?"

The boy didn't even give Stein a glance. He simply walked to his seat behind Tabby and Sam. He mumbled, "Earth Quake."

Stein sighed and continued with his lesson. Matt was looking forward from the back seats of the class with a curiosity in his eyes. He whispered to Mett, "Do you think that guy might be-"

"Are you kidding," her eyebrow raised looking at her brother in denial. "Lord Death is a perfectionist. That guys a slob and was late. He's probably just a fan of death and goth stuff."

"Kay, I guess you're right. That guy could never be a shinigami."

***Lunch Break: basically just an hour of free time where you can do what you want and eat if you want to BTW you don't have to stay on school grounds*****

Matt and Mett had plans to go back to their apartment for lunch. It was a ten minute walk and a four minute drive. They had no car or bike, yet. The plan was to scraf lunch down and then continue to unpack. They had two dozen boxes that still needed to be unpacked. So they started to walk but before they could get off the school grounds they had Tabby, Sam and The gothy boy's company.

Tabby shouted from behind them, "Hey! Where you going?"

Mat wiped around and started running towards the girl. "Tabby! Let's go meet your dad!"

Mettreah kicked him in the back of the knee. She then looked down to him. "Stop acting like a moron!"

He whimpered while holding his leg, "Kay."

Sam went to high five Mett. "Nice, real cool." A slap of hands was crisp. The two exchanged grins.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about him by the way. He's a little star struck."

Matt got to his feet, "I am not! I just wanna' meet Black*Star."

The gothy punk boy laughed, "Why do you want to meet Black*Star he's so annoying! Soul the cool one!"

"Hey!" Tabby punched the boy in the arm.

Matt's voice went all deep and scary and in the shadow of his face his eyes seemed to glow red. "What did you say?"

"Well he i-"

"No he is not! He is completely AWESOME! He's killed more witches than any other mister ever!" Matt started fuming. "Who the heck are you anyway?"

Sam smacked her face, "You had to ask."

"Well, well, well," The boy looked all cocky. "I'm Lord Death's son, Billy the kid." (sorry couldn't think of a cool name but I am up for changes if someone has a cool name or something)

Mett stood up, "No way! I've met Lord Death and he's like perfect. No offense but you're kind of a slob." She smiled apologetically.

Billy looked fake hurt, "Ouch that hurts, but it is true."

Sam rubbed her temples, "Unfortunately, he's telling the truth."

"Awwww. Sam but we make such a good team. You shouldn't be so mean." Billy sat down on the low cement wall.

"Yeah, but you do whatever you want without even considering my vote." Sam crossed her arms. "And I get dizzy when you just force renaissance.

Matt had a dumb look on his face like was pondering why the sky was blue, "I thought Tabby was your partner, Sam?"

"She is but Billy feels every weapon is his partner."

Billy stood up, "Well when I take over for my dad I'll inherit all of the death scythes so I might as well practice with the ones I think will be death scythes."

Matt turned it over in his mind for a second, "That makes sense." His voice was wary.

Sam looked at Matt, "Don't worry. He won't use you."

Matt brightened up but then darkened, "Hey I'm going to be a Deathscythe!"

"Maybe?" Sam smiled, "But that's not what I mean. He only picks girl weapon partners. He's a pervert."

Matt's jaw dropped, "Omigod! You are so lucky! I would kill!" A fist knocked the boy to the ground and dented his Mohawk.

"I'll kill you!" Mett loomed over him with Sam close behind. "I don't care if I have to find a new partner.

Billy smirked, "It is awesome." He was kicked down by Sam.

The boys whispered to each other from the ground. "I'll have to introduce you to this cat I know."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "A cat?"

Billy grinned, "Who turns into a sexy lady."

"Nice!" The two fists pumped.

Mett pulled Matt to his feet still a little annoyed at his male instincs. Billy had to get to his feet by himself. After he sat back down on the cement wall now beside Tabby, he asked, "So I told you who I am who are you two?"

Mettreah sat on the other side of Tabby, "I'm Mettreah and He's Matt." She pointed a finger in said boy's face. The two showed off white teeth, with a gigantic smiles that definitely qualified as being goofy.

Billy stood up, "Williams?"

"Yeah, why?" Matt sat down on a park bench with Sam on his left.

Billy smiled but it wasn't A-I'm-Walking-On-Sunshine smile it was more of A-I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know smile. "You two did some crazy shit in Canada! I heard from my father. What was it? Something like 180 Kishin souls?"

Mettreah smiled, "Ooooooo! Matt we have a fan!"

Matt shrugged all trying to be cool and said, "Not my first."

Enough said he was on the ground with bruises from Sam and Mettreah. Sam then turned to Mettreah, "You guys took 180 kishin souls? Shouldn't one of you be a death scythe?"

"We actually have 187. Matt and I split all our souls. I have 94 and he has 93."

Sam patted her on the back; almost pushing her off the wall. "You guys are almost death scythes, but you guys have to get two witch souls, that'll be hard."

Billy laughed. "Apparently, they can't catch even one."

Matt looked Billy straight in the eye and with a bone chilling voice, "Shut up."

Sam and Tabby looked puzzled. Billy sighed, "These two have been hunting this witch for like three years. They get their butts handed to them ever-"

Matt stood up out of his seat startling Tabby who was right beside him. "Shut up!"

Mettreah spoke in an almost whisper, "It's a touchy subject can we change?" She looked up to Billy. "Please?" She looked sad and depressed.

Billy took a second looking at her. Then regained his cool. "Sure whatever."

Sam jumped from where she had been sitting and started to run. She called back to them, "Let's ditch I'm in the mood for pizza!"

Mettreah switched out of her dark mood into excitement. She grabbed Matt and Billy by the wrists and dragged them both. "Wait up!"

Matt was a slow thinker. After a second or two his mind had evaluated the situation pizza + Skipping= Happy Matt. He glanced at Billy. He was barley standing on his own feet Mettreah had been running full tilt. She was fast he had to admit but unfortunately for their partnership that was the extent of her physical ability. Not saying she was weak just saying she wasn't extremely strong. Matt on the other hand was more like a slow giant. He was crazy strong and could arm wrestle with the best.

Taking this and the fact that he was starting to get tired from running he used a burst of energy to get under Mett and lift her onto his shoulder. She flailed her arms and legs insisting she should be let down. Ignoring her he looked at Billy who was almost dying from the probably seven minute run.

Once Mettreah had been descended to the ground they both stared at Billy. He was still gasping for air. He finally could get out, "We . . . Passed . . . .The . . . Pizza . . . . Shop!"

Mettreah looked horrified. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she bulted back to where they had come from.

******Once they all finally arrive at the pizza shack *******

They had ordered enough pizza to feed an army. Once the waitress had left they started to converse.

Matt started, "So what's your soul count Tabby?"

She stiffened, "34, we had 99 and then we went for our witch and fucked up. We had it all planned out but it turned out the night we chose she had like a friend over of whatever and they kicked our asses. If it hadn't been for them seeing my tattoo we'd be five feet under."

Sam covered her face. "It was humiliating."

Billy stood up, "I'm going over to the Jux Box."

Mett looked stunned, "They still make those?"

"No, but they have a really old one over there." He pointed with his black chipped finger nail to the far corner.

Mett jumped out of her seat and headed over to it. "I'll help you pick."

The two stood over the music device. Mett started to surf through songs. "What type of music do you like?"

He thought for a second and then answered, "Basically anything that's good. You?"

"I like songs with good lyrics." She picked a song without consulting him. "This is a classic and crowd pleaser."

He raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Bon Jovi, It's my life." The two returned to the table where a heated debate had started about the importance of syncing wavelengths. They all skipped the rest of the day; not really honestly caring at that point about the punishment they'd receive tomorrow.

Hope you liked! They won't all be this long I promise! Review or whatever!


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and Mett where unpacking boxes at the best of their ability. Matt was trying to decide weather or not to put a black and white painting of a mushroom cloud explosion in the hall way or in the living room, while Mettreah was basically playing with the bubble rape. The song Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes blasted in the background.

A knock was heard on the door. The female in the room got up so the male assumed she was answering it. She proceeded to go in to the kitchen, calling back, "I'm so hungry we need to get some food in this fridge so I can transfer it to my freaking stomach!"

Matt had already gotten to the door, "You know you could actually be doing something besides looking for food!"

The door opened to reveal Tabby, Sam and Billy. Matt smiled. He gestured for them to enter and they did. Billy asked, "Where's your sister?"

"She's in the kitchen," an annoyed face covered his head. "So what's up?"

Billy took a seat where Mett had been popping bubble rape and continued her work. "There's a kishin in Las Vegas and two sets of students have failed so my dad is sending me. Wanna come?"

Tabby smiled, "We're going! The plan is to catch it quick and then party like no tomorrow!"

Sam frowned, "I'm being dragged along against my will. I hate parties."

Billy inclined his forehead and then commented, "You're so strange I swear it's like your two completely different people combined sometimes." Shrugging her pessimistic attitude off he turned to Matt, "So want to come?"

Matt looked at him blankly and then light up and started to jump around the room. "YYYYYEEEEESSSSS! I love to Party! And killing a Kishin is just a bonus! We used to live in this old abandoned house and I swear it was like a party every night. It was amazing!"

Billy dropped the bubble rape on the couch. "We leave tomorrow morning."

"Nice," Matt smiled.

Mettreah walked into the room with a bowl full of a brown paste not noticing her new company until she sat on top of Billy. She looked puzzeled for a second and then jumped up off him realizing it wasn't just a strange pillow. She looked down at him and said in a stern voice, "You are in my seat, get out."

Billy looked up at her a little shocked but not angry, "Okay." He shifted over so she could reclaim her territory. Once she was sitting down she started eating the brown paste. Billy asked, "What in the world is that?"

"I've got no idea, the previous owner left it in the fridge. It tastes like chicken though." Looking at his horrified expression she said in an evil voice, "Want some?"

"No, that's disgusting." Matt, Tabby and Sam went for a tour of the very small apartment. "You really shouldn't be eating it." She in one quick movement pinned him to the coach. He looked up to her seductively, "You could have just asked, I don't mind being your prisoner."

Mett laughed and then went like she was going to kiss him but at the last second when his eyes were closed pulled back and shoved a heaping spoonful of brown paste in his mouth. His face contorted and she pushed herself off him and hurried away knowing the reaction. When she was in the hallway she could hear a scream and many vulgar words.

She raced into Matt's room. Hurrying to his side she said in a very convincing voice, "Billy went syco!" On cue Billy walked in seething.

"What the hell? I'm going to kill you!" He looked at Sam and directed a comment that made her frown, "Hurry up and turn into a scythe!"

She retorted, "I'm no one's slave! You want something done do it yourself!" She turn to Tabby, "Let's go I want to salvage my weekend before we have to go to Vegas."

"Kay," They both left the room. Slamming Matt's door shut.

Billy started to walk towards the two, Mett was getting ready to shove her brother in to Billy's wake and run like a bat out of hell. Until Matt spoke up, "What did you do Mett?"

Billy stopped and screamed, "She stuffed unidentified mush into my mouth!"

She replied with a pout, "If I get sick I don't want to be the only one!"

Billy used both hands to choke Mett for a couple mintues. It soon blew over and Billy suggested they go out to eat. Matt knowing there was literally nothing in the fridge agreed, Mett agreed because she was still starving.

They had just exited the apartment when Billy looked to Matt and almost ordered, "Transform!"

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow and locked the door behind them.

"Because, you're too big to fit on my skateboard but it Mettreah holds you while you're a sword we'll be fine." He pulled out a small skateboard no bigger than an eraser. He dropped it and in the air it grew and started to fly from jets that it had on the bottom. "It was a gift from my dad. He said it used to be his. It's great. I had to make a few adjustments though. Like the paint job." This comment drew Mett's eye to the board's design. It was black, white and red. She felt dizzy looking at the maze of colors.

Matt looked at the young Death god and asked, "So does this thing fly?" Billy nodded.

Mett looked to her older brother and asked, "Would it be okay if I was the one who transformed?"

Billy answered, "No it won't work. He is too big to fit on the board with me."

"Kay let's just walk!" Mettreah started to walk away from them.

"No, it'll take like an hour to go to the place I'm thinking of!"

Matt huffed, "She's scared of heights."

Billy looked surprised, "Really?" Then he raised his voice so that she could also hear, "So you can fight Kishins but you can't face heights! Woah! You're such a chicken!"

She did a 180 on her heels and marched over to the boys and said without looking away from Billy, "Matt transform." The two held hands and in a common flash to this town he was a sword. She tucked him into her belt. It was black and had a red metallic rose as a belt buckle with a perfectly fitting slit for Matt to fit in. He had one as well but he belt buckle was a forest green star.

Billy stepped on the board and gave his hand to Mettreah. She took it and stepped on to the board. Her hands were on his shoulders but once they were about five meters off the ground she hugged him around the waist. Holding on loosely she mumbled, "See I told you I could do this."

Matt spoke from her belt, "Hurry Billy I'm starving!"

"Okay," The young Death God smiled at Mettreah. "Hold on tight." Her cheeks went red.

They started to zoom through the sky. Mett now was holding on tight. Her eyes were slammed shut. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

Billy smirked having a evil plan hatch in his mind. Her knelt down and grabbed his Board with his right hand. Then he maneuvered so that they started to climb. They were high above the roof tops when her did a loop in the air. While they were upside down he shook off Mett. She was falling and screaming for dear god. Matt was cussing like no tomorrow and yelling at her to transform. Billy waited a second and then zoom to catch her. She clung to his chest for dear life. Matt still laying down the F bomb like no tomorrow.

They were gliding in the air when Billy whispered in her ear, "That's for putting that mush in my mouth."

Her eyes open and she shook the tears away. Looking him with the killing intent in her eye, "I hate you so much."

Hope you guys liked! :D :D :D Please Review Or Else! I'll take you fucking Soul and have it for dessert Lol!


	4. Chapter 4

They landed in front of restaurant that's windows were covered from the inside in purple fabric. Mettreah stepped off the board and punched the also of the board Billy on the arm. He winced. Then she pull Matt out of her belt and threw him to her right.

Her swirled through the air but then landed on his feet. They walked into the building just as Mett asked, "What type of restaurant is this?"

They walked into a small front room with a hostess podium. As they waited for assistance Billy answered, "It's a place that offers a food and a show."

"Like a band?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

Billy smirked, "Nope."

A woman with Purple hair in her early thirties walked out. She was wearing a tight purple dress that barely made it over her butt cheeks. She instantly went to hug Billy. Her boobs consumed his face but he didn't look surprised on the contrary it seemed he had been expecting this.

The Williams looked horrified, both for different reasons. Mathew because he hadn't a clue want a lady's man this punk was, Metttreah because this lady was stuffing her boobs in a minor's face.

"Oh, Billy! I'm so happy to see you! I's been a week since I've see you!" She smiled and finally removed her lady parts from him.

"I've been busy sorry. I brought what I think will be your next big customer though. Blair this is Matt." Billy pointed a finger to Matt. He looked petrified. Why was he singled out?

"Uhmm, Hi!"Waving he was like Billy moments ago was greeted with a hug full of breasts.

Mettreah couldn't speak she was so shocked. Blair smiled and led them through to the next room, "Follow me and I'll show you to your seats." The three walked into a large room with a stage. On this were four poles going up to the ceiling. The whole stage was surrounded in seats. There was about a dozen men hooting and hollering.

Mett heard Matt say, "Woah." She turned to see what he was looking at and it was a girl basically naked swinging her ass around the center pole.

She put her hand over his eyes and turned to Billy, "Where the hell did you bring us?"

He smiled, "My favorite place in town."

Mettreah started walking for the exit and called behind her shoulder, "Matt don't knock any girl up!"

****About ten minutes later*****

Mettreah had no idea where in Death City she was. Her eyes had been shut for most of the ride here and now she had no clue. She was still starving so the plan was step one- find a place with decent food step 2- get home.

So far she hadn't been able to do either of those things and it was getting dark. It didn't bother her, the dark. What bothered her was that she'd seen firsthand what comes out when it gets dark. She turned the corner and saw a what appeared to be a coffee shop. She walked in and saw at the register there was food for sale.

After racing over and pulling out her wallet she bought a scone sandwich thing and a Nanimo bar (Really good chocolate icing thing!) She ate it in less than a minute and was on her way once again. Wandering aimlessly she found herself at a fountain. It was barley laminated by the moon and a few old styled street lights.

She sat at the edge of the fountain and started to think: where am I? What should I do? What the hell was Billy thinking?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise from behind her back. She turned around to see a man wearing a trench coat. His red hair covered his face but it was obvious by just looking at the way he held himself he was a kishin. So Mettreah being herself did the smartest thing possible, "So you're a kishin, sucks to be you. It's kind of my job to kill guys like you." Egg the guy on.

It was a quick moment in which the kishin flung himself at her. She was speed devil though so she just got up and started to run to make it look like she was booking it. She made distance between them and then did all she could. She partially transformed. Te tip of her sword was on her foot where her toes were, (like the Xmen movies)

The kishin came in for round two and she ducked and swung her foot into the thing's privates. The knife hit directly. She then pulled back and untransformed. It howled with pain and after a minute of freaking out it surprised her. From within the trench coat about thirty blades came out.

Transforming so that her blade was sticking out of her palm she waited for it to jump. It charged at her and she acted quick and she slid under it. Cutting leg pretty harshly along the way. It fell to one knee and Mettreah thought she had caught the upper hand until the thing completely proved it's insanity. The kishin yanked one of it's blades off of it's back screaming the whole way and threw it at her.

The blade was aimed for her heart but she moved and it knicked her shoulder. Pain tolerance wasn't her strong point. She fell to the ground cradling her now bloody shoulder.

The kishin laughed. It was a loud, sickening laugh. Her arm lost its blade from the blood lose. It lunged at her and before she could move shoved her to the ground. On her back with it sitting on top of her stomach pinning her down with it's arms and a blade coming dangerously close to her neck she was wide eyed when the kishin once again laughed but this time brought its head down to hers. His long blood covered tongue touched her bloody shoulder and then slowly made it's way to her neck.

Her eyes were shut and cringing when his tongue went limb and drops of blood fell onto her forehead. The whole weight on top of her left. She opened her eyes to see a red kishin soul floating above her. She propped herself up with her good arm. "But, how?"

A voice came from behind her. "Are you okay?" A boy with a demon sycthe over shoulder offered a hand. She took it and stood.

He had dark blue hair that was in a mullet. Wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie with a cartoon shark badge over the heart. He was average height but a smidge taller than her. He smiled and his teeth shown they were carved to the point, *cough* Soul *cough*

Clutching the still bleeding out shoulder she answered in a whisper, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She felt so embarrassed to be saved by this guy. If Matt had been there they would have taken the kishin out no problem. But, no he was off probably googgling at low self esteemed naked girls.

He let his scythe go and it turned into a boy. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a white tank and light jeans. His smile was so fake it was crazy. When he looked her in the eye it was like he was looking through her.

The blue haired boy chuckled, "You don't look fine. We should get you to a doctor before you bleed out and die." She was grateful for their help but she was picking up bad vibes from them both.

She chuckled and felt his hand on her good side. He picked her up. "Oh no I'm fine I can walk." She went to stand on her own but her shoulder spiked in pain and he only held her tighter.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to the school." He smiled and in a dark blue haze she was out cold.

Hopes you guys love and review also lately I've been getting bad reviews so yeah I've decided I'm going to put a don't be mean warning all that don't ablidge will be flipped off :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you love! Please review or risk you soul being taken!

Matt had just unlocked Mettreah and his apartment after an awesome night with Billy. He wasn't going to lie he was a teenager at the peak of his hormones so yeah he had an epic time. The food wasn't good though. To be honest it was burnt fish. Billy seemed acostumed to it and simply drowned it in ketchup.

Walking into the apartment he was fully expecting a scolding Mett to be waiting. She thought it was horrible that I indulged their 'idiocy.' All I found was an empty apartment. I searched every room; no sister.

His mind raced playing the timeline in his mind. Mett storms out hour later I start walking home. She should be here there's no way. Then it dawned on him Matt had transformed and Billy had flown him home, Mett had no clue about the city's maze like alleys.

Having nothing more than his feet he ran out of the door not bothering to lock the door. He ran and ran yelling every three or four seconds, "Mettreah Williams! Mett! "

She was lost; he knew it. She was probably somewhere stupid like on the other side of town. He would probably run around all night and she'd be at home waiting. She was such an idiot!

***Four hours later; midnight**

Matt had been searching and yelling and was starting to freak out. Running as fasty as possible he had ended up at the school. There was one light. Matt had a theory Mett couldn't find her way home so she decided to sleep at school. He raced to the doors and they opened. Running to the lighted room down the long hallway she could hear male voices. Then it rang in his ears her voice saying, "Seven stitches really?"

Bursting into the room he came to see his sister sitting on a three wheeled chair. She was wearing a hospital gown instead of a shirt but the rest of her wardrobe was normal. Then he saw it her shoulder was bandaged up. The words made sense. She had gotten hurt but how?

There were other people in the room but he didn't notice them he simply marched over to her and looked her in the eyes. Putting his hand on her good shoulder he pleaded with his eyes for forgiveness. Mettreah gave him an icy stare.

Finally after moments of awkward silence she said in a harsh tone, "Fuck you!" Then not being able to hold it in a smile.

He pulled her into a Nuggy, making her hair very fuzzy on the top. She moved away and punched him in the arm. "Owww!" She clutched her shoulder apparently punching with her wounded side. The bandages started to spot with blood.

Matt laughed on as his she made this face that said wow-that-really-hurt. It was only when a voice came from behind him that he realized someone else was in the room. "I think you've open your stitches." Stein stood smoking next to two boys. Matt didn't recognize either of them.

The one guy with a blue mullet stepped forward and put his hand out to shake. Once I took it he said, "Hi, I'm Finn, he's Kyle." He gestured to the other boy. "You are?"

"I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." Stein walked over and started to fix Mett's arm. First, sticking her with a needle so she wouldn't feel anything, then re-stitching.

Mettreah scuffed, "These guys helped me out while you wer-" Matt covered her mouth before she could finish, not wanting Professor Stein to know. His hand came off because of her tongue coming out and he wiped it on his pants.

"That's gross."

Finn scratched his head and asked, "So are you her partner?"

"Yeah and brother." He turned to Mett. "So what happened exactly?"

"Well, I couldn't find my way home." Her arm was being rewrapped in bandages. "And was wandering aimlessly. Then a kishin found me. I thought I was doing good for a while but then yeah." Her frown turned to a smile, "Then these guys showed up and kicked butt."

"We were happy to help. I'm just sorry we didn't get there sooner."

Stein lit a second cigarette and called back from walking out of the room, "Come see me in two days so I can check your stitches."

"Kay, thanks!" The four of them were left in the room alone. "Matt, give me your shirt."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm not walking out there in the middle of the night with only this for a top! There's creepy people out there, like Billy." A smirk hit her face.

Finn held out his Black hoodie, he had been wearing a light sky blue shirt. "You can wear this, if you'd like."

Mett realizing he was the only one with more than one layer she thanked him and went into the bath room so that she wouldn't be in just her bra. When she came out they all started to walk out of the building. Matt started the discussion. "So are you guy's students?"

Finn opened the door for them, "Yeah, we're in Class four." He smiled a goofy grin but neither of them got what was so funny.

Mett asked, "What's so funny?"

Finn looked shocked and then had a realization, "Oh yeah! Stein mentioned you two were new! Our teacher is Professor Soul. He's a lot of fun. He specializes in Wavelengths. He's a Death Scythe so you know he knows what he's talking about."

"Oh." They both said at the same time. Kyle turned down a street with out a word and they both looked skeptically at him.

"This is where we turn. Taking away the circumstances it was a pleasure to meet you both." He followed his partner.

"Thanks again!" Mett waved as they left.

"Yeah thanks for the help."

"No problem!"

****Next Morning****

Matt and Mett had walked to where Billy had told Matt to meet them. It was the main entrance to the city. They were walking with the directions they had got of o Google map ! Mett was wearing the same outfit as always but not the same shirt. It had got too bloody to ever wear again without getting the questionable looks. She now had on a black and white striped tank with black spaggetti straps; on the back was red sown on patch of a hand flipping the bird.

They both had been silent almost completely since they left Finn but now Matt was getting tired of it. He missed bugging his sister, he missed being able to look he in the eye, he missed being able to simply talk to her without absolutely having to. So in the moment as they passed a flower shop he hatched a plan he'd make the awkwardness go away with a giant wedge, of jokes. It was a stupid plan and that he'd even admit to himself but that was what he did best tell jokes; well in his opinion.

When Mett hadn't liked the night at first she was still very wary of it to this day, he'd tell jokes to lighten the mood. It usually worked out wonderfully. She'd laugh and totally forget that she was willingly putting herself into a horribly dangerous situation.

"How do you fit an elephant into a Safeway bag (shopping store)?"

She thought it over for a second and then asked, "Is it a real elephant or like a doll or something?"

"Nope, full grown."

"I've got no clue."

"You take the s out of safe and the f out of way."

It took a moment but then she shouted, "Hey! There's no f in way!" Then another moment passed and she covered her mouth. "Oh my god! That'd so good!"

He nodded, "Yeah, it is a pretty great joke." Sucking in a huge breathe and then releasing it. "Uhmm yeah I think we should talk about you know last night."

Pink and red covered her face. She looked at him with a gloomy expression. "Yeah, what do you want to talk about?"

Matt hurried his pace and then stepped so that he was in front of her. Then he put his hands on her shoulders close to her neck though so that he wouldn't touch her still healing wound. "I'm so sorry. I'm your partner and more importantly you brother. And it was totally a jackass thing what I did. I should have left with you! If I could do it again I would I'd go home with you and get a pizza or something instead. I'm so sorry for letting you down."

They stood there and Matt was sure he was going to get yelled at as he often did. He deserved it in his opinion. Usually he didn't but now he surely was going to earn some bruises. Then Mett looked up and she appeared as if she was holding in tears. "I'm sorry I'm such a fail! I suck at fighting so much and you always have to switch off with me. I'm so sorry."

"You are so not a fail," His words were so serious it threw her off guard. "You're the best weapon around. When you transform, you can cut through latterly anything. You'll make the best Death scythe there ever was. I swear. Not everyone can be great at everything but you got to know you come damn close."

She smiled, sniffled and replied, "You too!"

Hope you love I'm going to try making the chapters a little longer and also a .ittle heads up this is going to go on for a while so yeah! I'm hoping to make it like a weekly thing :D


	6. Chapter 6

****At the Main entrance of the city****

Billy stood at the entrance. He looked bored. As Mettreah and Matt approached he didn't seem to notice to the point of Matt sneaking up on him and scarring the shit out of him. He fell to the ground and quickly got up yelling words that made both of them pale. They stood their frozen as the young Shinigami cussed his heart out.

He stopped after a couple minutes but those mere minutes would scar both of them for life. Then he laughed sensing their discomfort. "You Canadians are so innocent."

"NO!" Both yelled.

"You just have a vocabulary only a death god could have." Matt huffed. "So where's Tabby and Sam?"

"Oh," He snapped his fingers in a curve. "Sam really didn't want to come so she scheduled a different mission for the two of them."

"So it's just the three of us?" Mett questioned.

"No, I invited two friends who. One can drive and has a car so you wouldn't have to ride my skateboard. I thought you might not be compliant. They're a team so it should be easy for us to finish early." He grinned.

Mett scowled him, "Never again will you ever pull any of that crap you did last night! Got it? I got seven stitches out of it!" she seethed.

"How?" Billy looked at the bandages on her shoulder.

"I'll tell you on the ride there. So who's driving us?" She had calmed down but was still mad at the boy.

"They're two guys I know from the academy. One is kind of boring but the other is a really awesome guy." Billy smiled and looked distracted for a moment and then pointed off down the road. "There they are." A dark blue topless Jeep was speeding down the road.

It swerved and stopped sideways directly in front of them. Both of the Williams flinched but again Billy was accustomed to this town and was ready for every terrifying thing it could dish up. Two familiar faces sat in the car. Finn and Kyle.

Kyle looked completely the same with an emotionless expression on his face from the passenger seat. Finn looked surprised but not upset at them. He waved and greeted, "Hey! Fancy meeting you two here!"

Matt smiled and followed Billy into the back seat. "Yeah! What a coincidence."

"You know them?" Billy raised an eyebrow and took the far left seat of the back.

"Yep. They both fit into the story of the seven stitches." She smiled sweetly but turned it to a frown seeing that the only seat left once she hopped into the Jeep with the help of Matt's hand was the middle seat. Sitting down she dropped her backpack that had both hers and Matt's stuff in it in the back.

Finn started to drive the same speedy style he had been using before. He started to talk to them without taking his eyes off of the road, "What music does everybody like?"

"Who cares." Mett was out of her seat and leaning into the front seat going through the channels on the radio like crazy instantly knowing whether she wanted to listen or not.

Finn laughed and questioned, "I'm guessing you like music?"

Like a zombie completely mesmerized with the dial and noise she answered, "Yeah."

Billy snickered and grinned. Matt looked over at him and then looked in the direction of his eyes focus. Mett's butt was in between the two front seats. Her underwear were showing in the gape from here shirt to shorts. They were light green with purple Poko-dots. Matt turned to Billy rage in his eyes as he said, "I will kill you."

Billy immediately looked away from her and to the dessert to his left. Inside himself her shivered and whimpered, 'scary.'

She came back to sit in the middle of the two boys after picking a rock station currently playing ACDC's famous song, TNT. Billy asked after recovering from Matt's glare, "So how did you get seven stitches?"

"Well, after I stormed out of your idea of dinner and a show . . . . . "

***About thirty minutes away from Vegas****

Billy looked at Matt like he was an idiot as he smiled with pride. "You seriously burnt your finger on bubblegum you microwave?"

"Yeah, third degree burns." His grin only grew. He put out his index finger. It had a small scar on the tip. They four of them had been talking like this for the whole hour of driving. Kyle hadn't said a word.

Finn laughed, "Wow! I hope the other half of your partnership is smarter."

"That's a given," Mettreah smiled triumphantly. "How does it feel for your little sister to get straight A's while you get F's?"

He pulled her under his arm and started sarcastically laughing, "How does this feel?" His Her hair was becoming undone as he nuggied her.

"OWW!" She yelped and he quickly let go. She clutched her shoulder. "That fucking hurt!" He looked petrified and tried to help but didn't know what to do but was scarred to touch her. She turned to Billy, "Punch him in the face." Billy shrugged and moved around Mett. He slowly moved his fist to Matt's cheek. Of course not causing any damage but achieving his orders. "I hate you all." She slumped back into her seat. The three of them laughing.

Billy looked at Mett, "How are you going to fight if you can't take any punishment on that shoulder of yours?"

"I'll stay in weapon form and I'll be fine. I'm as tough as nails when I'm a sword."Her brother scoffed knowing that was an understatement. She still cradled her shoulder. "Matt's a great miester; he'll be fine without the switch."

Finn smiled. "That sounds good, you shouldn't strain that arm this early."

Billy jumped up off his seat and held onto the bar over the seats. Pointing a finger into the distance he said, "There it is! Las Vegas!"

Mett asked with a devilish smile, "So honestly who brought their fake ID's?" She raised her hand to the sky as proud as a mom with an egg head for a kid. Billy followed suit. In the end Matt and Finn reluctantly raised their hands.

*****Nine PM*****

They were all standing on a ware house's roof. Billy had no weapon but he assured the Williams he'd be fine. It was quite light out because of all the illuminating signs.

Kyle turned into a scythe blandly and plopped himself into Finn's hand. Finn showed off his toothy grin and stepped up onto the edge of the roof. "Let's got catch us a kishin."

Billy took out his skate board and hopped on, "Sounds like a plan."

Mett held Matt's hand and transformed. Matt smirked, "This shouldn't take long."

They were off in search of that something that wasn't comparable to anything else in this world.

It took about a half hour for Billy's Soul perception to pin point the kishin. They found it devouring what was left of a young man's soul. IT looked like a woman with no morals or self consciousness when dressing. Blades came from her forearms and back.

Matt pulled Met out from his belt and asked, "I give it an 8; what about you?"

"A seven, she doesn't look super tough but she's defiantly not weak."

"You two rate kishins?" Billy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah don't you?" They both said in unison.

He didn't have a chance to answer for the kishin noticed their presence and lunged for Finn. He blocked and Billy circled the thing and came down with momentum from his board and his fist. He hit square in the beast's jaw. The thing staggered back. Billy was a Death lord he could dish out some serious pain.

While it was dazed Matt swung at its back. Four of the five blades broke at impact and fell to the ground. The fifth simply had a huge crack on its curved edge. Matt knew this would happen and was prepared to take advantage of the monster's back being exposed going in for the kill he barely missed and sliced a good gash of flesh off the right arm.

He jumped back and looked at his hand work. "What team had a hard time with this guppy?"

Finn asked politely, "May I?"

Both boys nodded. Finn went to strike but before he could finish the job something came from his left and knocked him down and across the ground; skidding for a few seconds. He got up slowly and mumbled, "That'll hurt tomorrow morning."

The kishin stopped and they all were slightly surprised. They looked identical. Then before any of them could make a comment about four more stepped out of the shadows surrounding them.

Billy used his finger for a moment and said finally, "That's six against five not horrible odds."

Matt leaped over the one's shoulder who had pushed Finn and Kyle and stuck Mett through the already wounded kishin's heart. "No it's five against five."

Finn started taking on the one that had pushed him down to begin with probably looking for revenge in Matt's opinion. Billy circled up and was coming down with momentum in a sort of cycle. As Matt went to attack another he heard Finn say, "Four against five!"

Apparently this was going to be the thing of the battle. Mett came down across the chest breaching skin and confusing the monster. Then being jabbed into the stomach and pulled though to the side another was down. "Three against five!"

He turned to see Billy take one out do a loop-d-loop and shout, "Two against five!"

Billy and Finn both had kishins cornered So Matt decided he would watch and wait for them to be done. Finn was quite close to ending the beast when Matt heard a shuffle form behind. He tried to dodge but was grabbed by the arm Mett was in. The mystery to him flung him at a brick wall. He crashed into it and was soon unconscious.

Mettreah became human and started yelling, "Matt! Matt!" Coming to the conclusion he was alive just asleep she turned to see another identical kishin. This one had been hiding as a last resort. It was a smart plan.

The thing flung it's self at her. She was surprised when it was lying on the ground and Billy stepping off of his board in front of her. "I just finished. You need a partner?"

She took his hand and smiled, "Thanks." She gave a last glance at her brother then transformed. Billy took her for a second and practiced in the air for a few seconds to get a feel for her. When the kishin got back up and attacked Billy dodged. Slashed the things arm. Dodged a retaliation. Swished her through the body. The soul floated with the rest in the air. She untransformed and went back over to Matt. Picking him up and leaning him on her shoulder. Matt was quite heavy to her so she was having trouble holding him up with her good shoulder. Before she knew it Billy was helping her support Matt's limp body.

Finn came over kyle walked beside him not a scythe anymore. "Something worries me. I've never seen kishins in packs. And have you ever seen kishins that looked completely the same?"

Billy looked solemn, "No, but we need to get Matt a doctor quick. We can tell my dad later."

"Nah," Mettreah looked at her brother. His mouth was spilling a little saliva onto his chin. "He'll wake up in a half hour and be perfectly fine; maybe even sooner. He's like a helium balloon. You can push him down all you want but he'll just keep pushing right back up."

Almost as if on cue Matt mumbled, "Billy why are you hugging me?" Looking at the son of an OCD victim with an Are-You-Gay look, he said.

Billy shook his head and protested, "No, I am not!"

He let go of the still dizzy Matt and both him and Mett toppled down face first. Her having been under his arm was under him and stuck. "Could someone be so kind?"

Finn Pulled Matt up off of her. "Matt you feeling alright?"

"Just tired as heck. Why?" he rubbed his left eye.

Billy gave Mett a hand up and whispered to her, "No wonder he's so stupid." The two laughed in the midst of the night as the Moon grinned and cackled.

Hopes you guys like :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hope some one's reading this and I'm not writing for nothing :D But you know I'm having a lot of fun with this one so yeah this isn't for nothing

It they had all come back to a hotel room Billy had got from his dad for the night. He was completely enraged for about an hour because he had wanted to spend the whole weekend but when Liz and Patty had told him that he'd get dibs onto the next mission that took place in Las Vegas he'd cheered up a little and decided to roll with it.

They had piled into this tiny room. One bathroom, two beds in the same room, a small coffee table and a two seat coach. Matt had become able to walk by himself. When asked by Finn, "Are you sure you're alright?"

He answered, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

With entering the room labeled B666 a conflict raised. Billy had addressed everyone in a very leader like manner. "For sleeping arrangements 2 people can sleep on each bed and one guy can sleep on the coach. I call being that guy." With that said he planted his stuff and butt onto the coach.

Finn and Kyle took the far bed form the door, while Matt and Mett took the closest. "We should hurry up and get to a party it's already one in the morning. There won't be much party left." Mett huffed a little and nodded showing that she agreed with her brother.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom, "I've got to go! Once I'm done let's head out, kay?"

They each nodded or gestured that they agreed. She locked the door behind and unbuttoned her shorts and let gravity do its thing. Sliding her underwear down her thigh she sat on the seat of the toilet. She pulled out a magazine out of the basket beside the toilet. Flipping through pages she found an advertisement for a club. The fine print said 21 and over but if they couldn't somehow sneak or squirm their way in then they didn't deserve to be champion meisters or Death scythes.

After she had finished her business and had washed her hands she took the page she had ripped out of the magazine. She came out running to Billy. It was stuffed in his face until he grabbed it out of her hands and yelled, "Why do you insist to stuff things in my face?"

She rolled her eyes. "Did you even read it?" Speaking slowly like he was stupid.

Billy started skimming it and after about half a minute he yelled out, "Let's go! What are we waiting for?" He went into his bag and grabbed large square wallet. It was backed with junk.

Matt grabbed something out of his bag and stuffed it into his pocket. His sister snickered knowing exactly what it was. "So you're bringing the lucky sock? Trying for luck with the ladies?"

"Shut! Up! Mettreah!" Matt's face was red as a cherry tomato.

Finn asked with curiosity, "Why's it lucky?"

Matt stared off into space remembering far off memories, "This sock was first one of my soccer socks; I've never let in a goal in a game in my life. Then I brought it around with me everywhere and well it serves me good."

Mett commented as she walked out the door Billy following, "It's a stupid stinky sock that turns all my clothes pink." She shivered at the color's mention.

"Hey!" Matt ran after her with Finn in tow. Kyle strayed behind, no one complained and not including his partner no one noticed.

****Outside the club*****

They stood looking at a giant line up. They had all decided to sneak in. At the moment they were brain storming. Matt scratched his chin in thought, "We should reframe from violence cause of the purpose and all."

"Obviously, stupid." Billy commented on his new friend's out loud thought. "If we get on the roof we can probably just walk in. Plan?"

"Plan."

"Yeah sounds good."

"Sure."

They had circled the block and took an alley it led to an old fire escape. It was rickety but it was stable. They climbed it and were now on the roof. IT was pitch dark so Matt let Billy go first. They found a door with stairs leading to the club. It was separated into two levels the first was basically where to go to dance. The second level was more of a chilled zone. There were coaches placed for socializing and small booths every now and then. Drinks were being served at a bar on the second level.

Matt waved and said in a way too happy voice, "I'm going to go try to get lucky."

Billy rolled his eye at the boy's words, "He is so a virgin for life."

Mett led them to one of the empty booths, "You have no idea how true that is. He'll probably end up like having a hundred cats or something."

The three sat and Finn immediately went for a menu that had been left propped on the end of the table. "I'm so starving. What about you guys? Do you guys want to get a share plate or something?" Finn looked at them both. He was on the opposite side of them both.

"Yeah that sounds good." Billy took a sugar packet out of a container that had been sitting beside the menu. He ripped the paper and poured it on to his tongue. "Are nachos cool with everyone?" The two nodded and Billy went to the bar to order, "I'll be back soon."

Finn put the menu back where he had found it. "So, why'd you and Matt come to DWMA? You both were doing great by yourselves already, why come here?"

Mett looked at him a little sad like, "We're great at catching kishins. That's a sure thing. We use the switch and can catch them right off guard. We're also pretty good at fighting when the numbers aren't in our favor, if Matt takes it seriously that is." She paused to look at Billy who was still at the bar talking up the bartender. "We came here because we can't kill a witch. Personally I thought we should keep trying but Matt needs to be able to kill a witch." After sighing she continued, "He's quite determined; when he focuses on something he can't stop. He has to finish the job."

Finn nodded, "Have you two been trying for a while?"

Her face looked like she had just found out that there was going to be no Christmas and was grieving. "Yeah, officially not since I was ten but Matt's been planning for probably nine years. Can we change the subject?"

Finn nodded, "Sorry to bring it up. I heard from Billy about you guys beating Tabby and Sam. You know they used to be number one at school right?"

"Yes I heard. They weren't that good." A blush hit her cheeks, "would it be okay if I asked you a question?"

"Yeah, shoot!"

"Why is Kyle, so, so zoned out?" She asked cautiously knowing she could be on thin ice.

Finn smiled politely as he seemed to have a habit of. "That's just how he is. When I met him he was like that, he's a very nice person though so I don't mind the least." He chuckled a bit but Mett hadn't noticed he made a joke and brushed it off.

Mettreah was content with his answer but she was still a little put off by it. Who was naturally like that? Who never smiled? Who barely talked? Her thought process was interrupted by Billy and her brother. They had nachos and beers that alone made her forget all about Kyle.

"Yeah! Food!" She shuffled over so Billy could slide in beside her. Matt sat beside Finn. She took the cheesiest chip there was and filled her mouth with it completely satisfied.

"And drinks!" Billy smiled and Matt had a little ding in his head that he maybe just maybe might be babysitting a drunk tonight.

Finn asked, "Back so soon?"

Matt sighed, "I struck out."

Billy mumbled under his breath before taking in a huge chip, "What a surprise." They all laughed, Matt even having to admitting it was funny. Once half way through chewing Billy asked, "So how many souls does Kyle have now?"

"42, after the three we got tonight." He looked to Matt, "How many do Mett and you have?" He didn't ask her herself for she had a chip in her mouth and was in her own world.

Matt laughed, "She's got 96 and I've got 95. We're almost there."

Finn looked a little shocked. "Wow, you guys are seriously almost there."

Mett now having gulped down the food could speak. "Soon we'll both be Death Scythes; just like our mom!"

Billy turned surprised, "Who's your mom?"

"Katherine Buttataki," Matt smiled. "She was the Death Scythe assigned to Europe after Jaden Law I think it was went crazy."

"His name was Justin Law." Billy corrected. "My dad made me learn all of the history of Death Scythes. He told me she was very dedicated until the day she died." He looked solemn.

Mettreah, smiled, "Thanks."

Finn was startled but tried to keep his cool to not seem rude. "I'm sorry for you twos lose."

Matt nodded. "It's fine. It was a long time ago when are parents died."

Finn once again was surprised and took a sip of his beer to ease the tension. He had had no clue.

Billy on the other hand had already known. "Joe Buttataki, was one of DWMA's greatest. You two are lucky to be his kids. Do either of you have excellent soul perception?"

Matt dumped his head down. "No."

Billy laughed looking at his reaction. "Don't worry about it! Sometimes it doesn't activate far a long time."

His head shot up. He was thrilled there was still hope. "That would come in to handy!"

Mett started thinking, "Yeah it totally would! Hurry up and grow Matt!"

Finn asked being able to talk now having composure. "Why do you two expect Matt to have it?"

"Cause I inherited my mom's weapon strength!" Mett put her arm up to flex but recoiled at the pain of her stitches.

Billy laughed, "Yeah so strong!" He was quite loud he continued to laugh until someone came and tapped him on the shoulder. Billy turned to see who it was and was nothing less than shocked. Finn shared his reaction but the Williams were confused.

The man was an older fellow but had two young women at his sides. His hair was bright red with gray roots at the top and shaggy to his shoulders. He looked upset as if something they had done angered him.

He spoke in a voice that sounded mad and upset, "Billy you just had to get caught, huh?" Billy paled and two light bulbs light up in Mett and Matt's heads. They were busted. He turned his attention to Finn, "And you! Aren't you supposed to be the good influence? And who the heck are those two?"

Mett whispered in Billy's ear, "Who the hell is this guy?"

Billy whispering back said, "Spirit, one of the retired Death Scythes. He's Sam's Grandpa. He's a total perv-" Before he could finish he was yanked up by Spirit. Being dragged away he looked miserable.

Finn stood up and followed. "Let's go." They both walked behind Finn.

The red head told his women folk, "Sorry ladies but I've got DWMA business to attend to." They both looked disappointed they wouldn't get paid for their services.

Hope you people of the internetal liked it :D


	8. Chapter 8

Spirit had taken the guys back to the hotel they had gotten ordered them to get their things and loaded them into the limo he had. They were on their way back to Death City in the early morning. It was four in the morning.

Billy was horribly grumpy and had barely said a word since first seeing Spirit. Matt, had been silent imagining a death scythe a lot cooler. Kyle had been Kyle. Finn had apologized for their actions and been nothing less than polite. Mett had been very grumpy; at everything Spirit said she had a small sarcastic comment to add.

During the drive back Billy whispered in Mett's ear, "As soon as I take over for my dad I am so taking away his title."

She giggled and commented back, "He'll probably be dead by then."

Spirit shot them both death glares.

They were back at DWMA now and were approaching the Death room. It was 7 in the morning and with no sleep they all were a little on edge. Mett and Matt wanted to bolt. They knew this was going to tarnish their reputations with Lord Death. Finn was forcing a smile and Kyle was following them all in tow. Kyle looked content though. This confused Mett she had got the impression that he was mad but I guess he had calmed down.

The doors opened and as they walked along the path to the center of the room where Lord Death stood Billy started to sprint. He stood in front of his father. Lord Death had the same hair cut since he was a child the only differences were now it was much thicker and the three white stripes were now connected around his head. He wore a suit in the same fashion as well but he was much taller. He now stood at a whooping 6 "7"; he was a fairly muscular built man.

Billy shouted, "Spirit's been drunk and saw us walking back to our room from killing the kishin which actually turned out to be a bunch, never the less," He stopped himself from running to off topic. "He forced us back here! He was so dazed he thought the water Finn was drinking was liqur after he smelt it and smelt his own drunken ass! And now he's got a giant hang over and has been treating us like crap!"

Matt was completely impressed with the boy in front of him. At first he had thought of him as some emo kid that wouldn't stop frowning but he was decent and also an incredible liar with a great cat connection.

Seeing Finn out of the corner of her eye, Mett raced over and put her hand over his mouth before he could do the worst possible thing every, tell the truth. He shot her a look of pure rage her a bit but she shook it off and continued to hold him against his will in silence and listen.

Spirit yelled, "You little Emo kid! I'm going to freaking kill you!" He grabbed Billy by the collar and lifted him off of the ground by a couple inches. Pulling him into his face so they saw eye to eye. Billy kept a calm cool face. He turned to Lord Death, "It's not true! I had only had a drink or two when I saw them!"

A giggle was heard from across the room. They all turned except for Lord Death to see The Thompson sisters sitting on a couch. Liz hadn't changed her style much with the exception of her shirt becoming longer but had gotten taller and older. Patty on the other hand had grown her hair out to her shoulders and was wearing a dress that came to her knees with the same material as her old shirt.

Liz spoke in a bored voice, "Billy's lying."

Spirit smiled but the rest of the lot frowned, Billy shouted, "How can you say that? Spirit was drunk!"

Liz smiled deviously, "I know because that's something I'd come up with." She received a look from Lord Death. "But that said, no son of mine will be a liar." Patty simply nodded her head with the statement.

Matt looked to Billy, "So she's you mom?"

Billy smacked his face with his hand, "They both are!"

"How is that possible?" Matt looked horrified.

Mett started to laugh, "That's so awesome two moms! Wait does that mean twice as much grounding?"

Billy sighed, "My dad has to have two of everything."

Lord Death corrected, "No not two, a symmetrical number."

Matt whispered to his sister, "He's lucky he doesn't have eight moms." They both snickered.

Lord Death started to speak, "Spirit what exactly happened?" Spirit told his story, telling about seeing them with drinks and all. Breathing deep Lord Death spoke, "You'll all have two weeks of detention and Billy you are also grounded for three weeks. You may go." Mett, Matt, Kyle and Finn bowed and left before Billy started having a fit.

****In the apartment****

Mett had fallen onto the coach as soon as they got into the apartment. She was completely asleep by the time Matt had got to her. He was frustrated and tired but mostly tired. He slumped his form beside her not being able to make the trip to his room.

****The Next Morning****

Matt had woken up to the harsh knocking on the door. Mett's legs were on his knees as he sat up slunched on the arm rest. She was laying on her back sound asleep looking super comfy. When he went to get up he tripped over a still full moving box. Falling on his face he cursed at gravity. After making the journey to the door he was greeted by Sam and Tabby. They looked at him like he had a rat on his face.

"What?" He asked rudely rubbing his eye still very tired.

Sam laughed and walked past him, "You look like crap." Matt scoffed at them both and went to the bathroom to see what they were talking about.

"Wow, I look like I live on the street." His eyes were black underneath from being sleep deprived, his Mohawk was flat. It could pass as road kill. His usually neat clothes were scrunched and out of place but his skin was the most shocking he seemed paler than normally.

Sam came into the bathroom as well, "So how was Vegas? Aren't you home a little early?"

"We're home early because of you perverted Grandpa. He caught us drinking and literally dragged us back." Matt turned on the shower.

Sam stayed calm, "He's an ass! He basically stalked my mom as a kid and now stalks me." She raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to have a shower?"

He shook his head, "No, just dunk my head and change my clothes." Matt grabbed the nossel and stuck his head under. After a minute or two he shook his hair dry and went off to his room. He noticed Sam and Tabby leaning over a sleeping Mettreah.

They'd probably come to the problem he did every single morning. Mettreah was one of the soundest sleepers in the world. Even a bucket full of water couldn't wake her. Matt had found one thing that could wake her up no matter what.

He walked over to the coach hair still dripping. "This is how you wake her up." They both nodded thinking it would be some amazing trick. He bent down and poked her on the stomach. She giggled and after a few seconds woke to see Matt walking away. Sam and Tabby looked at her with really? Expressions.

He called back to clue them in, "She's ticklish!"

Mett was rubbing her eyes. "Who's ticklish?" She looked didn't look as bad as Matt had but her clothes were in a disarray.

Sam and Tabby exchanged glances. In seconds they were on top of her tickling her. She laughed in pain. Barely being able to breath she screamed, "Matt! Help!"

Matt called back, "What did you say I can't hear you?" He was snickering inside his room. He couldn't help but to sympathize her so he walked out and said, "Guys I think she's had enough."

He noticed she wasn't laughing anymore. He walked around the corner to find the three girls with evil grins. They all pounced on him Mett and Sam pinning him down while Tabby tickled him. He howled in laughter. Williams family weakness: being tickled.

Hope people like this is my fave fanfic I'm writing and it hasn't got much response yet key word yet!


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day Finn and Mettreah had decided to go out on. It was a simple movie and pizza dinner; nothing fancy. Mett was happy with this she was most comfortable eating pizza. With hopes that would be enough to ease her teenage mind and body's embarrassment factors she was getting ready. She had just gotten out of the shower and was done her hair and face.

She had left it down except for a few strands of bangs she had pinned to the side. Going through her closet she didn't want to wear something to much but also didn't want it to be something she'd wear every day.

Finally choosing she decided on light blue skinny jeans and a bright blue blouse. It was sleeveless and had a 'v' neck. She wore dark blue high tops. After grabbing her small black wallet and her cell stuffing them both into her pocket she opened her door.

They had planned to meet at the movie theater. They were seeing a comedy about a teenager trying to be a super hero. It had great ratings. Mett had the door handle in her grasp when Matt called from the kitchen, "Wait!" His voice was muffled for some reason.

She let go and turned to see him run out with a half eaten sand which in his hand and a huge bite in his mouth. After he was done chewing he continued. He looked upset, "I don't know if I'm totally fine with this."

Laughing she asked, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, it doesn't seem right for you to have plans for a Saturday night when I don't." Her laughter escaladed as she opened the door. "Don't miss me too much!" She called back as she ran down the brick stairs that lead to the street.

**************************At the doors of the theater*******************************

Mett hadn't crossed the street when she saw Finn's arm waving. She ran over and greeted him, "Hey!"

"Hi! I already got tickets, so let's go in." He smiled his usual kind but intriguing smile. She was only becoming used to his teeth now.

"Alright," They walked in and before they had finished walking past the place to buy popcorn he had started to hold her hand. She hadn't complained in fact she had held back.

Mettreah had been on a few first dates. Two of them had been busts right away one had been okay for a couple of dates but there was only one guy she had ever really dated. His name had been Jaden. They had dated but they broke up because she wasn't invested as him and thought it wasn't fair.

She had high hopes for Finn. First, he was already her friend so she knew she liked his company. Second, he was very hot. Third, he was polite and kind.

**********With Matt*************

He was lying on the coach with his shirt off. He was downing chips and pop like no tomorrow. There was this program about animals attaching people that he was watching. He was laughing at the chimp chasing a toddler when he suddenly felt horribly vibes from all around himself.

He jumped up sending chips everywhere. He winced at the mess but kept his guard up. He knew something wasn't right he could feel it. If nothing else Matt had intuition he knew that. It didn't always help him but when it did he knew some serious danger was coming.

Feeling paranoid after standing for a couple minutes and inspecting his apartment he locked the doors and continued to watch his program but now on edge.

*********Watching the movie**********

It had been a pretty nice night so far. The movie was good, the conversations they had were great, he hadn't try to make a move yet though and this worried her. What if he was having fun but he was only having fun as a friend? She had realized that her high hopes were right. This was one of the best dates of her life. She was fretting about this when she felt her hand be surrounded by another.

She looked down to see him hold her hand. She blushed and tried to look but not look at him. He was looking at her so she turned her head. His smile was reassuring. He asked in a whisper to be polite to the rest of the movie's audience, "Having fun?"

"Definitely." She grinned from ear to ear. Soon she found herself with her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her.

Yes she was definitely having fun.

***********At the Pizza shack**************

They were splitting a plain pepperoni pizza. It was around ten the streets were completely dark. Mett was in the middle of telling a story about one of her friends in Canada. It was a comical story and he had already laughed once or twice, "So them she comes to me and says that she's setting me up with this guy from her cousin's soccer team. I was fine with it but when I showed up to the blind double date with her I was nothing less than surprised to see Matt waiting at the table."

Finn howled with laughter. "So she didn't know you guys were related?"

"No! We had just moved there and I'd only met her a week before. It was very embarrassing to explain."

We both laughed. I took the second to last piece and he took the last. We continued to talk and laugh until it was time to pay the bill. We split it because I wasn't going to let him pay for the whole thing. I love chivalry but he doesn't need to pay for me to tell me he likes me. He had offered to walk me home and I excepted remembering what happened last time.

We were walking past the fountain where I had first met him when he stopped. I turned and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He replied. "I'm just remembering memories. This is the first place we met, you know?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you really saved my life. Thanks again." Mett blushed feeling embarrassed.

He sat down on the edge of the fountain, "What was your first impression of me?" He sat on it like a horse so that his legs dangled. One barely not touching the water.

She followed him and sat beside him in the same fashion. "I don't know. I was thankful for the save I guess." Her cheeks felt hot.

He took her hand with both of his, "Do you want to know my first impression of you?"

He was acting very romantic. It was weird she'd never seen him in this kind of state. He almost looked seductive or maybe she was just jumping to conclusions. "Sure."

He let go of her hand with one of his and with his index finger gestured for her to come closer. She did. They were both leaning in when he whispered in her ear, "I thought you were a strong weapon from watching your fight. I also thought you sucked at fighting though. I could tell your blade was sharp though and your soul was strong. I also noticed you were attractive." She leaned back a bit to look him better in the eye. He was smirking. "Then when the kishin had you pinned I couldn't help myself to save you. I couldn't help myself I was jealous of the kishin."

Mettreah was freaked out so she went to get up and make distance between them but her arm was caught by him. "Let go."

"No I'm not finished." He pulled her back in. "Then I saw you when we first went to Vegas. While we were fighting I could see I wasn't just right. You weren't just a good weapon but you were amazing. He pulled me closer to himself now holding both my arms. "So I'll ask, would you like to be my new partner?"

I pulled away, "Finn you're acting really weird! And, what about Kyle and Matt? You might not value your partnerships but I do."

Finn's mouth was inches from my ear, "Kyle is dead."

She gasped. No she hadn't been extremely close with him but Finn was so happy about it. She asked, "Is this some kind of joke? Cause it is really not funny. You're scarring me."

Still whispering in her ear he asked again, "Are you going to be my weapon?"

"No!" Mett yelled and the thrashed her arms forcing him to let go. She got up and ran. This had made her list of bad first dates. She was looking back to see if he was following when she crashed into something.

She came to see Finn. He held her tight. Not letting her go he spoke, "If you won't be my partner by choice I'll have to do what I did to Kyle to you."

She looked up horrified at him, "You're going to kill me?" She went to transform into a sword but couldn't. As hard as she tried she couldn't get the blade to come out of her foot. "What? Why can't I transform?"

He laughed, "I have some things to confess. I'm not a normal mister. I'm a witch. One of the only few guys but yes a witch."

Mett kicked and screamed. He just held on tighter. Soon she felt no more strength in her body but she didn't feel tired. She looked up to him. He had stopped Mett from transforming could he have? She asked her voice trembling, "What did you do to me?"

"I just put something in your drink at dinner. It's not much, it'll only deny you your power and make your muscles week for a day." He chuckled.

She was scarred. She could feel her whole body shake. Deep down she was scarred of witches. Ever since she was child, when her parents had died she had seen it along with Matt. The witch had left them both with scars. His was a hate but hers was fear.

Usual she was okay with being near them because of Matt he had promised to never let a witch ever hurt either of them. They had hunted that witch seeking revenge for years always getting their butts handed to them. She never killed them though, she liked toying with them. It destroyed them both inside but they kept trying.

Now she was alone and powerless.

He whispered in her ear. "Kyle didn't want to be my partner either at first. I found him in a small town completely putting his powers to no use." She could feel his hot breath along her neck and ear. "First I took away his memories with a magic then I linked his soul to mine. With his mind being blank I could fully take control."

He grabbed her tighter. His own hand was full of her hair and the other was on her waist slowly creeping down. Mettreah started to cry, she refuse to beg though. He looked at her sympathetic something that reminded her of the Finn she thought she knew.

He let go of her hair and wiped the tears away but they continued to flow. "Don't worry you won't be scared for long. Soon you won't remember or feel anything." He sighed, "This is a date so let's have our first kiss."

He yanked her tighter to his chest and started to forcibly kiss her. His tough invaded and took hold of her. At first she resisted and tried to hit him but soon she felt herself in despair and let him take her lips. Her eyes couldn't stop the tears. Then she felt his hand on her chest and bit down on his lip.

He pulled away and licked it of his blood. He smirked revealing his sharp teeth. Whispering her said in a sexy but scary tone, "I can do that too."

He went back in for the kiss still having his hand on her breasts. He bit her tough. It bleeds and soon their blood was mixed in their kiss. She was crying harder than before and couldn't get him to stop.

He grabbed her shoulder and held her in place. He kissed her down to her collar bone. The whole time she cringed in fear.

He let her free from the kiss but bringing her into a hug he spoke, "You shouldn't be so sad we'll make a great team." A familiar dark blue haze came over her and she couldn't help but fall fast asleep.

While she was unconscious he couldn't help but steal one last kiss. He carried her bridal style away into the night. Feeling he'd done a great job leering her in.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a different style of writing then the rest are in and this will be the only chapter like it but I thought it was necessary for readers to get a couple of things. I hope it's a good chapter.

It was eleven when Matt got the text from Mettreah.

We decided to see two movies : ) Don't wait up for me :D

It was three in the morning now. I was still awake. I was paranoid and over thought almost about everything; literally everything. On the inside when you said, "Hi," to me I would completely analyze it. I will pull it apart and come out later with what you really meant.

Being paranoid combined with over thinking combined with the horrible vibes I had been getting had not allowed myself to get to sleep. So there I sat downing the last of the cans of pop staring at the door.

I wasn't calling her because if I was wrong and they had just decided to have an extra long night then she would torment me to death about me 'actually caring.' This was something that would be told to Sam and then Tabby and there was no way anyone from Black*Star's family was going to think I Matthew John WIlliams was soft.

But on the other hand what if she was in trouble? What if something had happened? I'd feel terrible that I didn't know right away because of my pride. I picked up my phone making my decision. After dialing I pressed the device to his ear.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Please leave a message at the beep. Beep!

He cleared his thought. "Hey, it's Matt. I know you told me not to wait for you but I was watching a movie marathon and noticed the time so yeah. . . " He trailed off. He felt a little bad about lying but it wasn't hurting anyone. "So yeah it's like three in the morning so I'm just wondering where you are? If you could call me sooner than later would be good."

I hung up. She should have answered the phone. She should have picked up and then teased me and gave an explanation for why she's not home. She should have at least picked up the phone.

I waited about ten minutes and called again leaving a message almost identical. It was my fifth time when I started to get worried. That somehow translated into yelling.

"Mettreah Charlee Williams! You call me in the next couple of minutes or I swear I'm going to go out there in the middle of the night looking for you!" I huffed for a moment and then calmed down, "Seriously, Mett I'm really worried." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. I went to the door in a walk and before I hit the streets I had escalated into a run.

Fear had consumed me. She was all the family I had left but more than that she was my best friend and partner. It was my responsibility to keep her safe. It was my responsibility as her partner and her older brother. So I ran as fast as my feet could take me going to every place I could think of that she and Finn might go to.

I had no idea how long I'd been running for when I had to sit and take a break. First, I called Mett; no answer. Second, I called Finn; same outcome. What if something had happened to both of them?

I had only been thinking about Mett but Finn was my good friend as well. I felt bad that his safety had barely crossed my mind until now.

I checked the time it was five in the morning. I was running on no sleep. He sighed and sent a text out to Tabby, Sam and Billy.

Emergency! Can't find Mett or Finn! Both have disappeared need help!

I continued to run; now heading in the direction of our apartment. Maybe they were playing some sick joke on me.

The question arose in my mind; was this Mett and mine new thing? Would I always have to run through the night trying to find her? Was it because we had come to Death City? Was that really the right choice? We had been doing great in Canada it was just that we couldn't catch a witch. I need to catch a witch.

My thoughts were interrupted by my leg vibrating. I took my phone out and read the screen it was Billy.

seriously? I need a minute to break out of my house where r u? I will head to Finn and kyle's house

I quickly texted back to him.

I'm on my way home to see if she turned up. Please keep me posted.

I continued to run.

I had read an autobiography on Black*Star. It was written by one of his good friends Maka Albarn. She had written a whole series on each friend of hers. I'd only read the Black*Star book but once I was done I decided to live my life like Black*Star.

One chapter was about him taking a test. He had punished himself while studying. I decided to do the same from there on.

While studying for my grade eight exam I ran one lap around my neighborhood every time I got an answer wrong which was a lot. The good thing about it was that now I could run long distance no problem. I wasn't fast like my sister but I wasn't slow either.

I was opening the door when my leg started to vibrate. Before I could pull out my phone I saw that Tabby and Sam were already in my apartment.

Sam asked, "Have you found them?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't. I just got a text though maybe that's her; I mean them!" I pulled it out. It was from Billy. I was speechless after reading the screen.

I just got to their house Kyle is dead it looks like hes been dead for a couple hours there's no sign of Finn or Mett I'll be at your place asap!

I looked up to them both. Tabby seemed on edge and Sam looked like she always did but I could see a little worry in her eyes.

I opened my mouth but words wouldn't form. Tabby looked confused, "Matt what happened?"

"Kyle he's . . ." I trailed off not being able to get it out.

Sam snatched my phone, "It can't be that bad!" she read the text and gaped. "He's . . He's dead?"

Tabby grabbed the phone from Sam. "What?" She went silent. We all did.

Finally I asked, "What do we do?" The possibilities started to accumulate.

Sam spoke up looking confident. "I have Soul Perception! I can find them both!"

I smiled, "That's great!"

Sam nodded, "I need to get to a high place though."

Tabby cut in, "When Billy get's here he came fly you up on his skate board."

Sam sighed, "Do you think Mett and Finn are alright?"

"I don't know. My sister wouldn't be able to sink wavelengths with him so they wouldn't be able to fight well if they needed to. She and I have irregular wavelengths so far we can only be each other's partner."

The door slammed open from behind me. I turned to see Billy. He ran in, "It was definitely murder!"

Sam looked at him, "I need you to fly me up on your board so I can use Soul Perception to find them."

"Kay, but I'm a little confused what happened last night?" It popped into my mind Billy had been locked up in his house since Vegas he had no idea.

Sam started to explain, "Mett and Finn went on a date last night. Neither of them got home. Matt has been running around like a maniac trying to find them and now Kyle is dead."

Billy looked shocked and a little angry. "They went on a date?" Apparently that was all he took from her explanation.

Sam grabbed his shirt and started to drag him hurry up we need to go. They were both off to locate them both. Tabby looked at me with sympathetic eyes, "It'll be fine. I'm sure they're both fine. Finn would protect her. He's just that kind of guy."

I nodded. Thinking of something I led her into Mett's filthy room. It was a pig sty so I quickly grabbed what I needed and joined her in the hallway. I had gotten Mett's Belt. "If you wear this you should be able to hold Sam and I while ride with Billy on his board. That way we can go faster."

She smiled, "Great idea!" She took it and put it on. It clashed with her outfit but I could care less. She still looked very pretty.

I heard the door open and ran to it. Billy and Sam were there. I asked, "Do you know where they are? Are they together?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, they are about seven hours outside of the city."

Tabby ran up somehow told Sam to transform telepathically. After she had her resting on her shoulder I transformed. Tabby put me in her belt. I could hear her speak. "We'll ride on your board."

Soon we were soaring through the air. I could feel the wind even in my sword form. We were absolutely going fast. It only took a minute or so for Tabby to ask, "Billy can we slow down a little. I get that we need to hurry but I can barely hold on."

He slowed down slightly. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

When we arrived at where Sam and Billy knew Mett and Finn were I was surprised at what I saw. There was a metal hatch. It was located in the middle of the desert. When I tried to open it, the door eased open slowly making an awful noise.

Before I could go through Billy ran ahead. He called back, "Let's go I can sense their wavelengths!"

Sam jumped ahead as well, "They're the only ones here! The person who took them here probably left them tied up or something!"

Tabby and I ran after. When we caught up I could see Billy kicking down a door. We all stepped into a room. Tabby flicked a switch and light filled the room. I could see Mett and Finn. He looked full of rage while she looked like she didn't recognize me.

******************1 hour earlier*********************

I woke up slowly. I rolled over not registering where I was or remembering what happened. I felt drowsy like I did every morning. This was odd though usually Matt would wake me up. I decided mentally that I should probably get my ass out of bed.

Pushing myself up I could feel that what I was on was not a soft pillow, a blanket or a mattress. It felt cold and smooth. When I finally opened my eyes I could see I was lying on a large metal table.

Instantly everything came back to me. I franticly looked around. I was in the center of a dark room. All that was lit was the table I was on. I sat on my knees almost afraid to step down to the floor. It struck me I'd call Matt! I had brought my phone with me!

I went to grab it out of my pocket and found that it wasn't there. I checked them all but no dice. I was without my phone. A voice came from behind me. "Yeah, I took your phone."

I turned my head to see Finn. Isn't crazy that in the matter of hours you can turn your feelings from crush to love to fear? I mean last night I went on that date thinking he was cute. I was coming home thinking he was my prince charming if there was such a thing and now I was terrified of him.

His smile which once made me feel like I was walking on air now made me feel sick to my stomach. He was wearing different clothes then I'd ever seen him in. He only wore skin tight pants. They were dark blue. He looked wet. His hair was dripping with water.

I went to get down from the table thinking I'd run. If I remembered correct I couldn't transform. Before I came to slide off the edge of the table his voice came from in front of me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I was perched on the edge with my feet dangling. He was at my eye level. I replied in a rude tone, "What? Try to escape?" I swung my legs back and went to the opposite side of the table. Getting up as fast as my body would go I jumped off the table trying to go as fast as I could to get away. I went to land in the darkness hoping it would lead to a door but when my feet touched the floor they fell right through.

The next thing I knew I was submerged in ice cold water. I swam to the surface and huffed and puffed from the surprising lack of air. I was so confused where was I? My teeth chattered as I tried to swim back to the table. I discovered it was simply a large slab of metal. I couldn't climb back onto it. I was stuck in this freezing water.

I tried to transform thinking I might be able to use my blade to climb but I still couldn't transform. Feeling the water behind me move I turned to see Finn standing on the water's surface. The first thing that came to my mind was that he was Jesus but then it occurred to me he would be a lot nicer.

"How are you doing that?" My voice was shaking from the cold.

"I'm a witch. Most of us take after an animal. I take after a shark. I can control water with barely any concentration. It comes in handy." He grinned from ear to ear. "Get it pointy teeth, my name is Finn!" He started to laugh. "It never stops to amaze me how much people are shocked."

I was still just getting my brain wrapped around him being a witch. He had deceived us all. He had pretended to be best friends with Billy. He had gone on a date with me. I yelled not being able to keep it in, "You're a horrible jerk of a person!"

He chuckled. Putting out his hand he asked, "Would you like some help out of the water?" I hesitated not wanting to be anywhere nears him. "We wouldn't want you to freeze would we?"

I reluctantly gave him my hand. He lifted me up out of the water. And somehow I was standing on it. It was so weird. I was literally walking on water. He let go of my hand and smirked. The water under my feet seemed to move. I felt the support under my feet go and once again I was in the water. I looked up to him. He was laughing uncontrollably.

It occurred to me he was insane. This time he didn't offer his hand he grabbed mine. Pulling me up so that I was on my knees he stopped laughing. I was still cold but at least now I had a chance to get warmer. "Sorry about that Mett but I couldn't resist. OH! And the look on your face was priceless!"

I got up on one knee. "You're fucking insane!" Getting to my feet I looked him in the eye. "How can you live with yourself? You wormed your way into DWMA! Then became fake friends with everyone! To top it all off you want to make me some sort of weapon slave!" I was shouting and furious. "You're a Monster and an Ass Whole!" I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face. I could hear it. It had to have hurt; it hurt my hand slightly.

There was a red mark on his face when he turned his head back and looked me in the eye. He definitely qualified as scary. He looked like he was going to hit me but smiled instead. The water under my feet moved. I knew what was coming. I was going to fall back in. I acted on instinct and lunged for him. My arms shot around his waist.

Only my knees down were in the water. He looked down to me and laughed. I could feel his stomach move with his laughter. "Are you going to beg for your freedom?"

I barked out, "Never!"

"Okay," He looked smug.

I felt something yank me down. The water was now half way up my thigh. I still held on to Finn. He asked, "Are you sure?"

Gapping I was losing my cool that is the scraps I had left. "No! You can't scare me!"

I was yanked down again now the water was at my stomach. I tried to kick my legs but they wouldn't move. My arms were wrapped around his legs until he walked off away from me. I pushed down with all my might trying to somehow break the water's force.

"Are you sure Mettreah? Wouldn't you rather be alive? I hear drowning one of the most painful ways to go." I was yanked into the water again this time only my chest, arms and head were left free. "Think about it all the air will leave your lungs and then you'll unwillingly take in water. It'll fill your lungs and then without the oxygen you'll die." He laughed.

It all went through my head but I refused to beg. If I was going to die I was going to hold my head high until the last second! I would not give Finn the slightest satisfaction!

He leaned down as the water slowly took me in. My arms were already under. All that was above the surface were my shoulders and head. He came down on one knee and grabbed my cheek with one hand. He rubbed his thumb back and forth on my cheek bone. "Is that your final decision?"

I spat with the last of my strength at his face. It hit him square on. I could see the saliva drape from his forehead across his nose and slide to his cheek. Suddenly I was pulled completely underwater. I tried to swim out or even move but I couldn't I was stuck. My arms and legs limp I was surrounded by water.

It was so cold and dark I felt like I was in a dark fridge with Finn holding the door shut. I couldn't hold in my air any longer. As I opened my mouth the bubbles sped away to the surface. I was just about to be forced to take in water when I saw a figure come down to me.

It was Finn. He'd probably come to see my death. He came close; really close. Are chests touched and he kissed me. If I could have moved I would have hit him but all I could do was let him kiss me once again as he held me tightly. I was about to black out when he pulled me tighter and swam at a not human speed.

The next thing I knew I was sopping wet and lying on the Metal slab. He sat cross legged as I coughed up water. He looked content as I sent death glares his way. My jeans and blouse clung to my body. I pushed my upper body up but my legs were frozen still. My hair was dripping wet and my bangs stuck to my face. I felt like a drowned rat.

I was shivering. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother to swat him away. I had no energy left. He smiled like he was my nurse, "You're cold. I'll go get you a blanket."

He stood up and left. I could hear his voice form the darkness. "I think it's time." I knew what he was talking about he was going to erase my memories. "I don't understand why you're so worried about it." He was now back. He wrapped me in the blanket. I stayed silent feeling like frozen crap.

"If my knowledge is right you're parents died when you were young and you were raised in over a dozen different orphanages. Do you really want to have those memories?"

I shouted back at him. "Shut up! Of course I want to remember my parents!"

He started to yell back, "Do you really remember them? I mean you were like five when they were killed! Matt was seven though, yes? Isn't he the reason you two started DWMA work? Because he wanted revenge! He remembered your parents!" He turned soft, "I can make all that pain go away. If I take your memories away you won't feel the pain."

"Stop it!" I wanted to hit him but my arms and legs wouldn't move they were shaking too much. "You don't know anything! They were killed by a witch like you! I'd never comply too anything you wanted!"

"That's too bad." He shook his head. "I guess I have no choice I'll have to do it by force."

I tried to get away but it was futile. He grabbed me and pulled me into an embrace. I hated no despised him but h was so warm and I was so cold. I couldn't think I couldn't do anything except cry and shake. He started to chant about the ocean.

His eyes glowed a blue and I could help but look at them. They were mesmerizing. I felt myself fade away. I was powerless to it. I could hear him laugh.

I had one thought though. If I could remember Matt I could rebuild everything from my life. I pictured Matt. Thinking about him and what he looked like memories from our childhood flowed back to me.

He eventually started to fade but I tried so hard to hold on to that one memory but . . . .

Why is this boy laughing? Why is he holding me? Where are we? Why am I so cold? Why was I wet? Why is he smiling?

He asked in a kind voice, "Do you know who you are?"

Well, that was a stupid question I am . . . . Who am I?

"No, I don't."

His eyes softened even more. Tilting his head he spoke in a gentle voice, "Good. All there is to do now is link your soul to mine."

I didn't know if this was a good thing or not so I asked? Or what it felt like? Or what it in tailed?

"Does that hurt?"

He shook his head. "No, it doesn't hurt at all."

Dependence was what I felt for this boy. He was my only link to anything. At this point I'd do anything he said not knowing what else there is. I felt like a baby bird first seeing their mother. It was a warm feeling.

I felt something connect to my soul. It felt like he was grabbing it until I heard the slam of something. The boy looked mad. He turned over to where the noise came from so I did the same. There were two girls and two boys starring at us.

I felt like I knew one of the boys. I couldn't even begin to remember him though but I could feel something strange about his presence.

The girl with blue hair yelled, "The great me is here to save you two!"

Do I need saving? Who is she? Why is she great? Who are these people? Who is this boy in front of me? Once again who am I?

My thinking stopped when the boy stood up and looked me in the eye. "Don't move." I nodded.

I stayed perfectly still looking on to the scene.

The boy with Brown hair yelled across the water, "Mettreah are you okay?"

Who is Mettreah? Why is he looking at me?

The boy yelled back, "She's fine Matt." He seemed irritated.

The brown haired boy's name was Matt. Matt took off his shirt. "I'll come get you guys! Are you chained or something?"

The boy said in his still irritated tone, "No, we aren't chained."

Matt stopped, "Then why are you two just sitting there?"

The boy spoke with a huge smirk on his face, "Because we're on a date!"

We are on a date? Do I love this boy?

The other boy with black and white hair spoke up, "Finn we got to talk!"

So the boy's name was Finn. Finn laughed, "Why do we need to talk Billy?"

The boy with the black hair Billy shouted, "You know damn well why Finn! You were supposed to talk me up not ask her out!"

Finn laughed, "I hadn't thought I'd be found out but I guess it's unavoidable, I'll have to kill you all."

The girl with the white hair shouted, "What the hell are you talking about Finn?"

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you guys. I'm really a witch and well I was bored with Kyle so I killed him and now I'm taking Mettreah here as my weapon and going to kill all of you."

So my name is Mettreah.

Matt questioned, "What? Come again I think I heard you wrong. I thought you said you were a witch."

Finn spoke in an even tone, "I did. You didn't hear wrong."

Sam transformed and landed in Tabby hands. Tabby spoke in an uneasy tone, "This is my specialty. My family mainly goes after witches."

Billy looked petrified. His voice was shaking, "Finn this better be a joke! I've known you for years! How in the hell are you a witch?" I realized he was shaking out of rage.

Finn walked over to the edge of the metal thing I was on. "Billy don't be stupid truly we were never friends. I was always just getting information for the witches council." His smile was sick, "But I've been done for a couple months and was planning on leaving town the night you decided to take Matt and Mettreah to Blair's. When I saw her though, I couldn't resist trading in Kyle for a new and improved weapon. I mean he was becoming so boring."

Billy looked furious. Before He could yell at Finn though Matt started to, "I'm going to rip your fucking witch head off! You're dead!" Matt was seething. It seemed familiar somehow. He looked to Billy, "Want to help me kill a good for nothing witch?"

Billy looked a little shocked, "Yeah, sure." Matt transformed into a sword. It was beautiful. Billy caught him before he could hit the ground and then brought out a skate board of some kind. It flew. In a blur they speeded over the water towards Finn and I.

I disobeyed what Finn had said and moved I couldn't help it. I was scared it was such a raw feeling. I moved back and saw that Billy tried to stab the sword into Finn. He moved though and jumped into the water. It was so dark I don't think anybody could see where he had gone.

Billy hovered beside me. Looking at me with questioning eyes he looked worried. "Are you alright?" I didn't answer. "Mettreah, are you okay?"

I asked not being able to hold myself back, "Is that my name?"

A voice came from the sword, "What did you do to my sister Finn?"

Does he mean me? I'm his sister?

Sam yelled from where her and Tabby were. "Watch out!" I turned to see them trying to slice through water. It had defied all laws of gravity and came up like an arm to attach them. They were doing good until it came behind Tabby in a smaller portion and tripped her.

I turned my attention to Billy who had yanked me up. I was now standing the blanket that covered me now on the floor. He spoke, "We need to get out of here." Billy held my arm tight but not so much to hurt me.

"Running away with your tail in between your legs already?" It was Finn but he sounded meaner.

Billy yelled out, "Finn come out so I can kick your ass!"

The pressure of Billy's hand on my arm left and so did the image of him. It was all in a blur. I looked in front of me to see Billy and the sword Matt slicing through water. I heard a voice from behind me, "Okay."

I didn't have to turn to know it was Finn. He came to sit cross legged beside me. He ushered for me to sit so I did. Clutching my knees to my chest I looked on to see both pairs fighting. My body was still shaking from the cold.

I didn't get it.

Why are they fighting? Why are they so mad? How can the water do that? Is my name really Mettreah?

I felt a hand come around me I was thankful for the warmth. I turned my head slightly to see Finn focusing on the battle but he didn't look overly concentrated. I asked him, "Am I Mettreah?"

He ignored me and stood up. He was looking down to me with rage filled eyes when something knocked him off his feet. He was sent flying across the room. My eyes followed his form as he passed over the water and onto the wall and slump down to the ledge.

I was still sitting when something scooped me up. I didn't struggle against it but simply let it take me. We were going too fast for me to make out anything.

When we stopped we were in front of the girl with blue hair. I looked up to see Billy holding me by the stomach. His one arm was wrapped tight around me while his other held the sword boy. The girl with dark blue hair hopped onto back. He went again this time not going as fast.

We soon came out to a desert. The air was very hot. I started to warm up rapidly. We continued to speed bringing up a wave of dirt. Billy started talking in a worried voice, "We won't be able to go this fast with his many people for long!"

Tabby suggested, "It Mettreah turns to a sword we could keep going right?"

I can transform like that boy? Who exactly are these people? Who am I? Who was Finn? Will he come to get me?

I looked up to the black haired boy, "Who are you people?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see it be the blue haired girl, "We're your friends."

Just as the thought of friends came over me I felt myself lunged forward. Soon I was tumbling and rolling on soft sand. Lots of the grains stuck to my wet clothes. My arm hurt but besides that I had had a soft landing.

I looked off up to where the dust was clearing. Billy was being strangled he also looked like he had a huge gash on his shoulder and back. It almost appeared to be a bite mark.

Turning to see the two girls fighting water with not much luck I was certain that Billy was going to be dead soon. He was trying his best against Finn but he was much stronger. Just as I was sure he had kicked the bucket a figure came out of the sand cloud. It tackled Finn and they soon rolled down the sand hill we were all perched on.

Soon Billy staggered to his feet. Blood was pouring out of him. He was leaving a red trail in the sand. He made his way to me. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me, "Mett you need to transform! We need you!" we were at the edge of the hill. I looked down to see Matt with the tip of a sword coming out of his fist. It spiked out on the opposite side of his thumb so he used it like a dagger.

He wasn't doing well. Finn was beating him and having fun with it. Billy yelled, "Matt needs you! You need to transform!" He grabbed me by the shoulders. "All I need you to do is transform! I can do the rest!"

I was scared this boy was determined to get me to do something. "I don't understand."

He calmed down, "Mettreah you need to remember. If you don't we could all be die." I was stunned. "Tabby, Sam, me and Matt! Matt needs you! He's your brother!" Billy pointed a finger down the hill to the now beat up boy. "He needs you Mettreah!"

I was so confused I was looking at Matt as hard as I could and then I caught sight of his eyes. They were filled with strong determination.

Matt!

It hit me, that was my brother, my clean freak, goofy, always took the joke to far brother! I looked at Billy, "We need to help him!"

He sighed, "Thank god!"

I transformed. Billy took me in hand and zoomed down to the two boys fighting. Matt didn't look in such great shape. When Finn saw me I was slightly afraid. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. Judging from the last twenty four hours he just might. Billy zoomed in while Matt had just attached Finn's thought. He had been forced to step back.

With his footing off Finn was open for a final blow. Billy came swooshing down on his board like a jouster with Mett pointed out. Mett felt the impact. It was a quick slice.

In seconds Finn was stabbed in the heart. He lay there on the sand choking and snarling at the three of them. He looked like he wanted to kill us all.

Mettreah transformed back into a girl. She stood with Billy still frightened by Finn. He was starting to feel the effects of blood lose but only a little.

Finn went to get up but Matt kicked him down with the tip of the sword coming out of his foot. Finn looked horrified. A mere hour ago he must have felt on top. His plan had been executed perfectly but now he was on the bottom and doomed to fail.

Matt barked out, "I don't care if you beg so don't bother!" Finn had Matt's blade at his throat. It didn't make much of a difference he was going to die anyway.

Finn started to laugh. It was loud very loud it made me confident of his insanity. It stopped and I looked to see Mett's up Finn's neck and straight into his skull. He was dead. His face stuck in a eerie position. His eye stayed focused.

A witch soul floated in his place. It was a victory yes but I didn't feel happy. I couldn't imagine how Billy felt. Yes I had like Finn and he had tried to use me but I had known him for less than a month. Billy had known him for years and become best friends. Tabby had once told me that they were like peanut butter and chocolate. They weren't typical friends but they were definitely amazing together.

He starred at the soul, he absolutely looked sad. I put my hand on his back and took him into a hug, "It's going to be fine." I could see coming down the hill Sam and Tabby. Tabby had a gash in her arm but they weren't in that bad of shape.

I let go of Billy and his soft smile was out of character but this was something I wouldn't complain about. Matt grabbed me from behind. He yelled while picking me up, "I'm never letting you go on dates ever again!"

I wasn't sure if he was joking so I started to freak, "What?" He swung me over his shoulder. "Let me down! Matt I don't care that you just saved me I'll still kick your ass!" I yelled while laughing. Things wouldn't ever be like they used to but maybe if we were lucky they could be better.


	11. Chapter 11

Well this chapter will not be as long as the last lol that was a really long chapter! I hope you all thought it was good but I hope you also like this! :D

It had been a week since Finn's death. Billy was free from grounding but was in a horrible mood 24/7. He missed Finn; the Finn that had always been there for him. The Finn that cared for everyone, the Finn that had helped him with his homework when Stein and basically given up on him, the Finn that had always been an ear willing to listen, the Finn who had stopped him from rebuilding others faces when frustrated and the Finn that would share the blame for everything even if it was completely his fault. The Finn he thought he knew.

Mett was in a bad mood as well but not as bad as Billy. She was more upset at herself for not seeing it than anything. Her whole perspective on the world had changed. Looking at life all she could see was the bad. Watching the news had become in her routine; she'd focus on the stories of men abusing their children and natural disasters killing hundreds. Now being on high alert around almost everyone and looking at life like a candidate to stab you in the back.

They were all watching Stein do a dissection. At first Mett would have puked but now she was so used to it she could probably do it herself. They did an average of five dissections a week. It was getting a little out of hand. They all were being mind numbed to death when someone came into the class room.

The man had white hair and pale skin. His eyes were crimson red they looked tired. He was a fairly tall man and was well built in the shoulders but he seemed to slouch. When he smiled his teeth were super sharp. He was wearing a red dress shirt with a black pants and tie. The tie was very loose though not in any fashion a teacher should have it.

He had barely stepped into the class when Matt jumped up out of his seat, "That's Soul Eater!" He ran to the isle and started to run. He stood in front of Soul. The man looked skeptically at him, "You're best friends with Black*Star! And a death scythe!"

He grinned, "Wow, good to know being as death scythe is second on the list of things I'm known for. That's so uncool."

Matt looked astonished as if he hadn't understood what he meant. Finally he stammered out, "Will you please introduce me to Black*Star?" Soul looked suspicious. "Please? Tabby won't tell me where she lives and every time I try to follow her she catches me and Mettreah won't help me and your daughter won't tell me and please!" He had started to grovel.

Mettreah ran down to her brother. He was on his knees looking as if he was praying. She grabbed his collar, "I'm sorry, Mr. Sam's dad. My brother forgot to take his medicine this morning."

He started to yell, "I don't take medicine!"

She grumbled and continued to drag him up the stairs which hurt his back immensely, "You should take some."

Soul walked to Stein like nothing had happened. "Hey, I'm just tying up the final details of the Finn mess. He was in my class so Kidd put Maka and me in charge of it." He sighed. "I need to talk to the kids involved. They're all in your class."

Stein twisted the screw, "Go right ahead, we're just doing a dissection. You remember those, yes?" He nodded as a huge smirk spread even farther on his face. Stein turned to the class, "Tabby, Billy, Matt, Mettreah and Sam you are to go with Soul Eater."

They all soon followed him in the hall. Sam was talking to him. "So what's up? Why do you need to talk to us?"

Mett was focused on the two's body language. They both were hunched over and had stuffed their hands in their pant's and jacket's pockets. It was crazy how similar they were. Her father answered, "We have to go over the events. Your mom and I checked out the base and if the evidence we found is true there might be more than a dozen witches in the city."

Matt rushed in front of the man, "They're living in the city? Among us?"

He looked unsurprised by his rash actions, "Yeah." Walking past the boy he continued, "They've come up with a new form of Soul Protect. They can still use their magic with this one." He stopped at a door and held it open for them all to enter. "We just need to ask you all some questions."

The room was very big. There were two large desks with a tall window in between. A large coach was in front of the desks against the wall closest to them. There was one squishy looking black chair beside the coach that looked out of place before Sam basically fell into it and pulled a book out from behind it.

A woman with blonde hair let down with a small wave sat in one of the desks. She wore a narrow pencil shirt that's pattern could have come off of a school girl's skirt. Tucked in very neatly was a white plain blouse. She looked at them all with piercing green eyes.

Soul sat on his desk, "Please take a seat this might take a while."

Billy took a seat on the very end of the coach while Mett sat beside him. Matt was in between Tabby and Mett. Tabby asked, "Do you have any idea of who they could be? The witches? If you give me some names I can take care of them!" *cough* "I mean we can take care of them!"

Maka shook her head, "We don't. We only had the communication records which showed 16 witches were living in the city. We need your help because the records show that three of the witches had come the night of November 7th to the base Finn was killed at. That was the night that-"

Billy stopped her, "We know."

Soul looked at Mett, "It would help us out a lot if you could tell us everything you remember form that night."

She turned red. "I already told Lord Death. He was walking me home and we stopped at the fountain and he knocked me out." She felt so uncomfortable. The events that had unfolded only showed her in bad lights, weak helpless lights. She hated to relive the memory. Mettreah could almost feel his harsh kiss on her. It had left a bruise for a while. With make-up she had been able to hide it. "When I woke up I was at the place with the cold pool."

She stiffened when Maka spoke up, "Are you not telling us everything?"

Mettreah's head sprung up. Making eye contact she looked like a dear in headlights. This woman had seen right through her shield. It bugged her that she wasn't a great liar when she needed it. After regaining her cool she replied, "Nothing that's relevant to the matter at hand." Mett had tried to make it sound as official as possible; not leaking any raw emotion.

Maka pushed on, "You never know. It could be." Maka had been losing sleep lately. She couldn't help but think that no one was safe. That boy had wormed his way into her daughter, Tabby and Billy's life. She herself had had the boy over for dinner, invited him into their home. What friend of hers was a witch? Could she really trust anyone besides her family?

Matt looked Mett deep in the eye, "What happened? What are you hiding? Why didn't you tell me?"

She shot back, "I'm not hiding anything! Why are you so quick to jump to me holding secrets? It's not important!"

Billy spoke in a stone cold voice, "Yes you are keeping a secret. You're nervous, you look scarred, and your hands are shaking." She looked to her hands and saw he was right. She stuffed them in her pockets, soon not being able to focus on anything but the shaking of her palms. "What happened?" He had become paranoid of everyone and at the moment didn't trust her word. The incident had left him with more than a few scars.

She looked confused and embarrassed. She finally looked to Sam's mom admitting defeat, "Would it be okay if I just told you?" She nodded and they both went off into the hall. If she had to spill her guts she would do it on her own terms.

Maka led her to a new room and she told her everything. About her sitting by the fountain, about her powers leaving, about their kiss, about that being her first real kiss on the lips, about him touching her, about her blacking out, about her waking up, about him tricking her into the water, about her falling over and over again, about his magic pulling her in and then him bring her up, how cold she had felt, about her memory leaving, about how the memory of the time when she couldn't remember Matt was haunting her in her dreams, about everything.

The blonde listened and sympathized her. She knew about her past and knew she didn't have a mother to help her. In the end Mett had let a few tears streak down her cheeks. Maka felt terrible. When she was done she wrapped the girl in a hug and gave her advice, "It wasn't real, the kiss meant nothing and you shouldn't think of it as anything. He was fully in the wrong. It wasn't you fault."

It had taken them a half hour but when they returned Soul had finished getting all of the other's stories. Mett sat back down in the middle of Matt and Billy. She was furious at the both of them.

Matt looked angry that she hadn't told him everything and Billy looked skeptical of her. She couldn't hold it in she turned to Matt and in a rude voice told him off, "It's none of your business so but the hell out!" She wiped her head to Billy, "And I'm not a fucking witch so stop looking at me like I'm hiding a broom in my closet!"

She stood and asked Maka, "Do you need to know anything else?"

Maka shook her head, "Nope you're free to go."

Mettreah stormed out of the room. Matt soon chased after her. "Wait! I'm sorry!"

Once the two were gone Sam turned to Billy, "Smooth. You basically just accused her of being evil with your eyes and mouth. Great way to flirt romeo!"

Billy stood up as well with realization of his actions. "Crap!" He ran after the two.

Sam turned to Tabby. "Billy has no clue when it comes to girls. My money is on Mett completely shooting him down."

Tabby agreed, "Put my money on that. She's the only girl who doesn't know he's a perv yet. Once she's off the market he'll never get laid."

Soul whispered to his wife, "It's like they don't see us as teachers or adults." They both laughed seeing their daughter and her meister converse.

Hope the people of the internet liked wasn't a crazy eventful chapter I know and am sorry


	12. Chapter 12 A little Heart 2 Heart :

It's a little different then my usual stuff but hopefully it's still readable I hope you enjoy reading and review by the way Billy's new name is Rain it was suggested to me.

As soon as Mettreah's feet hit the familiar stairs of DWMA she wasted no time. She was pissed. Her brother and one of her best friends hadn't been able to trust her enough to leave well enough alone. Half expecting it from Rain but Matt he's supposed to be on her team. They were supposed to be the best; they were supposed to be tightest team by blood. Her gingerly walk had turned to a flash like sprint. Using all she had she went in a specific direction; having a goal in her travel plans. She needed time to clear her head and simmer down.

Matt, came out of the school; wishing for a time machine. One that could take him back so he could shut his own mouth! He called Mettreah; no response. Yeah! She was mad at him. He'd be forced to wait it out at home. She'd go off and do God knows what and then come back and they'd sort it all out and in the morning it would be like nothing had even happened. This was the cycle that had been going on since they were kids; no taller than a table. He sighed and started his way home. Planning to stop at the store on the way home knowing if he made Brownies his sister would forget everything and just stuff her face.

Rain came out of the school with no clue as to what the hell he should do. If he was the bearded lady all females were the guy at the kissing booth; at a carnival. Yes, they do swim in the same circles. No, they did not like him. Well, maybe at first when they thought, 'Wow, he's literally a God!' but it didn't take long for them to start thinking, 'Wow, Rain is such a Perv!' Why was it wrong that he was honest about his feelings?

The young Death God was in the sky within minutes. He was determined to find her and say sorry. Of course she wasn't a witch! Her and Matt's history was obvious. Rain already knew about their parents and there was no chance that they were witches.

As Rain mulled over how he'd start his apology he spotted a familiar black, white, red and brown figure. He landed around the corner from where she was. Breathing in and out to prepare himself he quickly spun to face her and then walked trying to look as cool as possible towards her.

He imagined the coolest thing he knew and that was Sam. So in turn he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, tilted his head slightly down, dragged his heels and most importantly looked bored as hell to be there.

She was sitting on the edge of a fountain doubled over and trembling. Her hands were covering her face. When he got closer she must have heard his footsteps because Mett's shoulders sprung up and her eyes darted to his. They both froze having no clue on how to react. They were alone and not on good terms.

Rain quickly noticed that she had been crying. Running raccoon eyes looked oddly good on her in his opinion. Like a Goth Fairy or something. He felt awful though that she was so sad. Her wrist came up and she tried to wipe her fast falling tears. All it did was smudge her make up even further.

He came to sit beside her. Rain had not been expecting anything of this measure. He was thankful though that his dad insisted he carried prissy things around with him such as hanger-chiefs. He pulled it out and passed it to her, "Here."

Without her frown faltering she took it and started to wipe her face properly. After sniffing a few times and pushing down the tears she asked, "So are you here to question my some more?"

That hurt! He regretted the whole scene they had before. "I'm sorry."

She was surprised. Placing the fabric on her lap she asked seriously, "Do you still think I'm a witch or something?"

Shaking his head he pierced her eyes with his, "No. I was wrong to accuse you. I've been paranoid lately, ever since Finn. It's like every time someone says something the worst possible way to take it is how I take it! I don't mean to I swear! I'm not that guy! It's just hard, you know?"

Her expression was blank and her eyes brown pools completely unrifled. "Yeah it is hard." She glanced around the fountain.

"I'm sorry Mett." Rain covered her hand with his. She wavered looking into his eyes which were glazed over; like a puppy begging for his treat.

Regaining her strikingly strong attitude she twisted her shoulders and neck to face the water, "Yeah, I forgive you. I get it but you've got to move on. If you always think that way you won't be able to connect with anyone new and only push away. And if there really are more witches in Death City we're going to need you. We're going to have to get them all. I understand you're mad but Sam, Tabby, Matt and I didn't do anything wrong."

He was happy but he couldn't contain his comment, "You did lie though."

Mattreah stood up and started to march off, "I never once lied. You really are an idiot Rain!"

He chased her and blocked her way. Extending his arms and firming his stance as if he was playing freeze tag. "Then what was so bad you only wanted to tell Sam's Mom in private! Why couldn't you trust us all?"

She shoved his chest and yelled, "It wasn't that I didn't trust you! I was embarrassed! Don't you get it?" Her tears started to flow again. "You're a stupid moron! You can't even take a fuckin' hint!"

Mettreah tried to push past him but he easily grabbed her. She thrashed her arms trying to break free; feeling this whole situation way too familiar. Rain's whole composer had softened. "You don't have to be embarrassed." She stopped and looked up to him with curiosity. "Tabby, Sam and I are your friends. For God's sake Matt's your brother! You don't have to be embarrassed when it comes to people who are close to you!"

Mett nodded; she got what he was getting at. "Okay."

He placed his hands on her tiny shoulders, "You can tell me if you want but if you still don't want to that's alright with me. I won't force you. And if little Matthew bugs you about it you call me and I'll handle it!" Mett admired his goofy smug grin and his thumb thrusted against his heart.

She laughed and released her pent up breath. "Okay." Shyly out of character she stated, "I'll tell you but just you."

Rain led her back to where they had been seated. A thought came to his mind, 'Maybe he had some of his father's charm. Mean who gets two wives without a little girl wooo-ing Mojo?'

Mettreah sat on the ground and leaned against the small wall of the fountain. Rain sat beside her. She took a huge breath in and started. Her voice was covered in sadness and regret. "Well, after our date he was walking me home and we stopped here."

Rain paled. "So that's why you were here?"

She scoffed, "Yeah, pretty much. We were talking and at first it was really romantic and sweet but really quick it turned weird. We talked about when Finn and Kyle saved me." At the mention of Kyle she had to wipe her left eye. "He was saying the strangest things like him watching me fight with the kishin and how I looked." She blushed. "The only reason he saved me was because he was jealous of the kishin. Like it got to kill me instead of him, you know?" He nodded. "It's weird without him I'd be dead. I felt so indebt before. "Then he asked me to be his partner. I wanted to run, I wanted to be safely home in the apartment with Matt but he grabbed my arms and took my powers."

Rain held her hand trying to comfort her as the water works went into overdrive. "It's okay now, don't worry."

"Then he told me Kyle was dead! And he was happy! He was happy that he'd wrecked the guy's life! That he'd taken him from his family, friends and used him like a tool! He wanted to do that to me too! I was so scared! I just wanted to be safe!" She buried her face in his shirt; not caring that it was filthy. "I ran but I was powerless. What type of weapon or meister can't defend themselves? He didn't just trick me he proved me weak and helpless!"

Her voice went super quiet. Rain had to strain to hear, "Finn was a witch. Then all I could think about was Matt. How Witches would kill all of his family and how I would leave him alone. I started to get really weak in my body."

She moved away to make eye contact, "I'm terrified of witches. I have been since I was a kid. I can face them with Matt but even then I have to be in weapon form."

"It's okay."

"No! It's not! A Witch stole my first kiss! A witch touched me! Guys don't get it! A first kiss means something to girls!" She went to get up rethinking this whole being open thing but he yanked her arm back down. She came down with a thud. Rain pulled her close. At first she struggled away but it didn't take long for her to start sobbing and clinging to him.

He mumbled and hushed her trying to be comforting; on the inside though his heart was going a thousand miles per hour. Being surprised she couldn't hear the blood pumping he started to rub her far shoulder with her hand. He had hoped it would soothe her a bit.

She started to talk, he had to strain to hear her, "I forgot you guys. I forgot Matt; my own brother. Finn made a fool of me over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and ov-"

"He's the fool!" Rain sternly said. "He's the fool for thinking he could get away with it! We're going to get all the witches out of Death City! We're going to make them pay for messing with DWMA."

She wiped her eyes and hugged him tight. "I have nightmares where I can't remember who Matt is. I can't remember anyone. All I know is that I need to run and I can't stop. They're horrible. They feel so real."

Rain stood up. Putting out a hand for her he told her in a confident voice with a smile, "If you have that night mare any night mare or you just need someone to talk to please call me. Please."

Mettreah took his hand and let him pull her up. When he let go of her hand though, she pulled him into a deep hug. "Thanks Rain." She let him go and started to walk in the direction of Matt and her apartment. "I'll see you around Rain." She wiped her tears away one last time as she turned the corner.

Yeah another chapter!


End file.
